Bonds of Unbreakable Steal
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Kai's real parents come back and it's up to the bladebreakers to save him form the hell they have created
1. Broken

Identity Theif: Ya know, I have started a lot of stories ad not updated a single one. Actually I took most of them off because I think it was wrong to leave them up and not finish them, I hate that when I find a story and really want to see what happens and the person NEVER updates. I mean that there are some stories up that haven't been updated since 2000! I know I do it too, and that's why from now on, I will only be writing 1 story at a time, and then completing it. Or every now and then I will take time out and do a 'song fic' or something. So that's my idea and I have a new story I am working on, so enjoy. This is the story that I will be working on until the end, so I hope you enjoy it and review!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steel  
  
By Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 1: Broken (Tyson ^.^ Something new!)  
  
I was so happy, I mean other than winning the world championships, beating the crap out of Tala, and basically gaining Kai's faith in me (somewhat) I was more happy to have food! I am hungry, you know saving the world, beating a psychotic maniac and winning the biggest Beyblade Tournament gave me an appetite not easily filled. Not only is this a lot of food, but it's my grandfather's famous HOT CHILI! I don't know how that old wacko found all the condiments for it but he did and now he is in the kitchen, preparing the molten food. Yes we are still in icy cold Russia by the way, and sitting in a very expensive hotel room that Mr. Dickinson has gotten us while we stay for the next two days.  
  
My dad and grandpa are staying with us and flying back home to Japan in three days, so Mr. Dickinson left to get home ahead of us, claiming he had business to see too and such. Rei, Max, Kenny and myself have been enjoying this little time off from training, but one thing's got me kind of confused. I know we won, and Rei's injuries haven't fully healed, but Kai hasn't touched his Beyblade in two days, it stays in his bag and not in the cargo pocket of his jeans like it always was. He hasn't been nagging at us to practice, and much more shocking he seems not to care whenever I try to start fights with him. He only shrugs and walks away, and it has the whole team worried. My dad says don't worry about it, it's probably only shock from seeing his only living relative hauled away by the Russian police, and not truly knowing what to do with the new found freedom. I don't think so though. Something is wrong, but I know Kai will not allow us to get involved with his problems.  
  
As my grandpa and dad come from the kitchen with a huge pot of Chili I see Kai get up and walk out onto the balcony, his personal CD player on and headphones in his ears. He closes the glass paned door quietly and seats himself on the concrete, staring out over the city. I can only share a concerned look with my teammates but it is very brief, for the smell of the food is *SO* alluring and my stomach takes over every concern I had before. Sitting down at my place I serve myself with about ten large helpings and eat without tasting it, Only thing I can taste while I inhale the spicy food is.. The.. Extremely. Hot.. Spices.  
  
" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cry as my mouth starts to burn uncontrollably and I jump from my spot and run to the kitchen and shove my mouth under the faucet. I swear the water makes a hissing sound as it touches the hot parts of my mouth, and I hear from the other room  
  
" It's better with bread little dude!" I sigh and close my mouth gingerly and return to the table, and sit back down. Looking at the others I see them holding back laughter, and holding their sides. Max fails completely and falls from his chair, hysterically laughing. Picking up my fork I start eating the Chili * with * the bread as my aid. Man that stuff is hot, it could probably melt the snow off the windshield of a car! Too bad it won't melt the icy reaches of a certain blader I know.. Then again, that's asking for a miracle.  
  
(Kai *,* Finally back to someone I LIKE!)  
  
I hear Tyson yelling from inside the room, even over my music which is loud any ways. Turning up my Rob Zombie I allow my thoughts to go back to the one person I shouldn't be thinking about. My Grandfather. The old bastard took me in after my parents got caught selling some form of narcotic and raised me since I was nine, only his definition of ' raising a child' was physically and mentally abusing the child. Oh sure he gave me what I needed, a roof, food, clothes, and an education, but that's all I got. I shouldn't really complain because it was way more than my father and mother did, all they did was give me an unstable mind, and a scarred body. Technically my grandfather only made it worse, by taking my already insecure nature and making it worse. I know I don't seem like the guy who is insecure and timid, but to tell you the truth I am terrified of people, terrified of the dark, terrified of loud noises. I learned not to show the things I was afraid off because that wonderful man Voltaire would take my fears and force me to encounter them. He thought that would make me stronger, but really all t did was make me more afraid and become distant. I keep a strong and cocky front, just to keep the people away from me, keep them from knowing potentially harmful things. I have had everything turned against me, and there for I turn my feeling inside to keep myself from being hurt again, but I always seem to end up on the bad end of things and getting hurt any ways. It's inevitable.  
  
What I am scared of now, more than ever is what will happen to me. I know now that Grandfather is off in solitary confinement for trying to take over the world, that my parents who are out of prison will get custody of me. They have been trying for the past twelve months to gain it, but Grandfather held them off until now, until he is in prison. Why couldn't that man try to take over the world some other way? One *NOT* so publicized, like lead poisoning the kids milk cartons? Or giving cow meat that had Hoof and Mouth Disease to high ranking government officials? No he has to go off and try to take over the world at the most played sport championships. Yeah smart move! I sigh and look out over the darkened Russian streets and think about what will happen when I get back to Japan, but my thoughts turn to nothing as my tired eyes begin to close, I haven't been sleeping much lately, and just resting my eyes won't hurt. My eyes close and I am brought to the place I can't ever escape, my own broken head.  
  
(Rei ^.^ OH the kitty boy!)  
  
I help clear the table, along with Max and Tyson. Kenny is in doing the dishes and Mr. Takao and his father have stepped out for a bit, claiming they needed to do something.  
  
" Man that was the hottest I have ever tasted Grandpa's Chili." Tyson tells me as he moves to gather up the cups of milk and soda. Max spoons some of the left over food onto the empty plate and puts a plastic wrap over the top, the chili steaming up the plastic.  
  
" Think he will eat it?" Max asks, moving around to take the rest of the plates and clear them off to be thrown out. I sigh and look out at the balcony where the hunched over figure of the icy blader sits, and doesn't move.  
  
" I don't know, but put it in the oven (a/n I don't know if they have microwaves.. My teacher said it's a poor country so) and I will go get him from off the balcony." I smile at the fair-haired boy and set down the utensils that I was holding. The other two boys continue to clear the table and disappear into the kitchen. I make my way to the sliding door and watch the slate colored hair flop in the slight breeze and I notice he is out there without his jacket, and only that tank top. I shake my head, Kai is going to come down with some sickness and we won't be able to bring him home. Opening the door I step quietly out and am surprised to not see him tense at the sound of my light footfalls. For being a I-don't-give-a-shit- kind of person he knows everything going on around him and you can never take him by surprise, more cases than not, he knows your there even before you do. But now, he seems not to be all that aware of his surroundings, almost like he is walking in a daze. I approach the hunched over form and hear the even in takes of breath and come to a conclusion. He's asleep! Go figure, he can barley sleep when in the same room with me, but out here in the icy cold he can sleep like nothing.  
  
" Kai? Come on man, let's get you inside and get you something to eat, and into bed." I tell him, shaking the pale shoulder. He doesn't stir, so I shake a bit harder, and his slate colored hair flops a bit and he sighs, moving into a more curled up figure. Go fucking figure! I crouch next to him and put my arms around his knees and behind his neck, and hoist him against me. For some reason I thought he was going to be extremely heavy, but I am surprised when he only weighs about that of his bad, my bag, and Kenny's together. That is very light, a bit too light for a boy his age. Opening the door with my foot I take him right into the bedroom we share, and lay him on the bed. Covering him up I take a seat on my own bed and ponder what would happen to him when he gets home.  
  
" Night Rei!" I hear the other's call.  
  
" Night guys, see you in the morning." I call back and hear the doors shut, leaving the sleeping captain and me. My thoughts soon turn sluggish and I fall asleep, leaving all questions until tomorrow morning, where I will confront the broken leader of the World Champions.  
  
Identity Thief: Okay that was the first chapter. I hope you like and Review. Tell me what you think and I will start on the next chapter during math tomorrow. Thanks and REVIEW! 


	2. Sparks of Trust

Identity Thief: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy and just to let you know, if u haven't noticed I have lowered the rating to PG, R was a bit too high. Well any way, here you go and remember to REVIEW! I need something to think about during the last 12 days of school!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 2: Sparks of Trust  
  
(Kai, back to my torture toy! ^.^)  
  
My mind pulls me from the darkness of sleep, and my world becomes brighter until finally I am forced to open my eyes. Hissing as the bright Russian sun streams into my eyes I suddenly have the sensation of being warm. okay I remember falling asleep on the balcony, but how did I get in here? Looking around the room, I see the obvious answer to my question. Rei Kon lays sleeping on his stomach, his face toward me, eyes closed against the sun. The Chinese blader has always watched out for me, even after I snap at him, he's always watched my back and nags like an old woman when I don't try to do something for myself. Sighing I smile slightly and push myself from the bed, and get up. Stretching and feeling as much as hearing my back snap and pop I move to my duffel bag and search through for my clothes and show kit. My hand brushes against the cold unyielding steel attack ring of my Beyblade and a feeling of sadness sweeps through my mind, where Dranzer's once warming presence filled. That place is now cold and shadowed. Empty. I never told the other's that when the beasts were released Dranzer wasn't among them, she didn't come back and I knew she wouldn't. (a/n: I actually didn't see the ending episode of this so I have no idea! ~.*) Black Dranzer pretty much ended her life, quick and simple. It was so quick that in my mind I only heard her last words to me before her warmth left the back of my mind.  
  
' Be strong, remember you are a Phoenix and you never give in. Your heart is what gives you strength.'  
  
It was so sudden I didn't get to say good-bye to her. Dranzer was the only person that truly knows what's inside me, and she was my anchor to this world, she is what gave me the strength to put up with everything, but really she was just making my will stronger, and I thank her for that.  
  
After gathering my things I walked into the bathroom that adjoined mine and Rei's room with Tyson and Max's. The other door was open and I cringe at the sound of a deep snore that cuts through the air. I honestly have no idea how Max can sleep with that Army-tank-that-has-a-muffler- problem! That snore alone makes my back teeth rattle. Closing the door, cutting the rattling snore off somewhat I turn on the water and strip from my clothes. Passing the sink mirror I glance at my chest and stop, running my hand across the long scar that runs from the base of my neck, right between my pecks and down to my belly button. My mother and Father did that, one night with a sharp jack-knife. They were on a high and didn't realize they almost killed me until they came off it and saw me laying in a pool of my own blood. They rushed me to the hospital and told them I was beaten up by a street gang, not like the hospital thought that was a lie, we did live in a bad neighborhood. I remember my father blaming me for running up the hospital bill, and beating me right after I was released, and reopened my almost healed wound. That got badly infected, and this woman down the hall took pity upon me, she was a nurse and she took care of me. I liked that woman she was pretty cool.  
  
Shaking myself out of my trance I jumped into the shower and washed away the worry I had of going home, memories of beatings, at least putting them off until I have to deal with them directly.  
  
(Rei- Oh naughty neko-jin!)  
  
I woke up a good half-hour before Kai and watched the blue haired blader sleep, for some reason Kai looked innocent while he slept like nothing ever happened to him. In his slumber Kai looks like your average fifteen-year- old kid, without a care in the world and not a trained blader like he is. He just looks, normal. Then again he still looks untouchable with those blue triangles on his face, and when he is awake he has the whole I-don't- give-a-care-about-the-world look and cold crimson eyes. Kai begins to stir and I close my eyes slightly, making it look like I am asleep. I watch as the teen in question sits up and looks around, confusion written on every feature. I enjoy watching him in the morning, he shows very rare and sometimes amusing expressions on his otherwise expressionless face. His eyes fall on me and he smiles slightly before swinging his legs over the side. I didn't undress him last night, only took off the scarf that surrounds his neck, so he wouldn't choke himself by rolling onto it. Kai stretches and I hold back a gag as I hear his back pop in three different places, he also rolls his shoulders and those too let off a sickening pop. I hate it when he does that! It is so nasty to hear someone's bones pop in places you know they are not supposed to. As I watch Kai moves to his bag on the chair across from his bed, and get his things out. He hesitates as his face turns to a sad expression and I instantly know he is thinking about Dranzer. Kai thinks no one knows she didn't come back, but Driger told me that she died when Black Dranzer sucked her in. She died weakening the black beast and there for made it easier for Tyson to beat in the end. She sacrificed her life for something more, something that would change their lives for the better. Kai moves off into the bathroom and closes the door silently.  
  
" Good, now I can find out what's going on." I say to myself and shove the covers off my bed, and go over to the black duffel bag, where under it lies a manila folder Voltaire gave to Kai before the Russian authorities took him away. When Kai read the information inside he became distant from us, and barely took part in out celebration. Opening the folder I looked over a bunch of legal documents, some custody battle between Voltaire and some other people. I glanced at the names and stared in shock.  
  
Serenity Jane Hiwatari  
  
And  
  
Keith Serge Valkroff  
  
Mother and Father to Kai Alexander Hiwatari. Oh my god Kai's grandfather was trying to keep him from his biological parents! That bastard! That's why Kai has been so quiet lately and not really responsive. He's probably thinking about meeting his true parents!  
  
" What the hell are you doing?" I hear the questioning voice from behind me and I turn, folder and all in my grasp. Kai stands in front of me, holding a towel and dirty clothes. Once he sees what's in my hands, he drops both and grabs the folder from my grasp, making me jump.  
  
" Who said you could look into my personal things Rei!?" He asks, throwing the folder deep into his bag, papers come flying from the holder and land at my feet, Kai who id furiously ditching the folder didn't notice it, and I hastily read what the court order says and this thoroughly scares and shocks me.  
  
Court ordered Guardianship is here by given to Voltaire Hiwatari of his biological grandson Kai Alexander Hiwatari. The biological parents Serenity Jane Hiwatari citizen of Japan, and Keith Serge Valkroff, citizen of Russia have been found unfit to raise their child. They are to give up all legal rights to him and are sentenced to four years prison time for the dealing and usage of illegal narcotics and endangerment, abuse and neglect of their son. This court order is effective as of December 29th in the year of 1996.  
  
" Kai. you were abused?" I ask slowly. He turns slowly to face me. I watch as emotions race through his eyes and finally stop on something akin to sadness. I feel my heart break as he takes the paper from my hand and looks at it, his face blank but eyes betraying his feelings.  
  
" Yes." He says quietly, I have to strain to hear his next words, but at them I feel tears well in my own eyes.  
  
" Everything I have worked so hard for is being destroyed before my very eyes. My real parents were fighting with my Grandfather in court for custody of me. He was keeping me here, with him. But now, because he is gone I have to go back. Everything I have worked to regain is gone, I officially have nothing." He backs away from me, and sits on his bed, staring out the window at something he isn't really seeing. I watch as he silently crumples the paper in his clenched fists and am shocked to see a tear slip from his cold crimson eyes. Going and sitting beside him I resist the urge to run my fingers in calming circles on his back, and whisper  
  
" I know you don't want help, but people have told me I am a good listener. Kai if you want to talk, then I will not judge you and I will listen and help where I can." He looks at me and nods, leaning against me and crying.  
  
" I haven't told anyone, but I consider you a friend Rei, and I think I can trust you." He says and I put my arms around his slim frame, holding onto the lost boy in my arms. I will help Kai get through this, one way or another.  
  
For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold  
  
And leaves me there without a place to call my own  
  
I know now what shadows can see  
  
There is no point in running 'less you run with me  
  
It's half the distance through that open door  
  
Before you cut me down  
  
Again  
  
Let me introduce you to the end  
  
Identity Thief: That was the first two verses to the song 'Shackled' by Vertical Horizon. That was the second chapter. Review and let me know what you think! I probably will have a chapter up everyday bcs I have NO HOMEWORK due to the fact I only have 12 days left, and one of those weeks is a SHOP WEEK! YAY! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	3. Somewhere In Between

Identity Thief: ::sighs:: okay so.. I have driving time with my instructor, and a whole bunch of other crap I need to do. 11 days till the end of school! YAY! ::dances around happily::  
  
Kai: And that is a good thing?  
  
ID Thief: umm yeah? Hello! No more teachers! No more getting up at 5:45! And NO MORE TESTS! Oh and I won't have to wear my ID anymore!  
  
Kai: well. I don't see what the BIG deal is. you will have nothing to do this summer.  
  
ID Thief: Yea huh! I have to find a job, and I'm going Kayaking(sp?) and doing things with my friends! Oh and next year I'm going to be a sophomore!  
  
Kai: Uh huh. okay.. Get on with the fic!  
  
ID Thief: Okay! Here you go chapter 3!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 3: Somewhere in Between  
  
(Rei: Kitty! Kat! LOL!)  
  
For about twenty minutes we have been sitting here, Kai calming down as I sit beside him, showing him I want to be there. I am about to open my mouth when I hear the adjoining bathroom door open and in burst Max.  
  
" Good Morning!" He says happily, a large hyperactive smile plastered on his face. I feel Kai tense and he turns away, muttering a ' yeah you too'. I smile over at Max.  
  
" Good Morning." His smile falters and he turns his bright blue eyes to where Kai's back is facing him. Max's mouth opens and I quickly jump to my feet and grab his shoulders, turning him back to the door.  
  
"Hey Max how about you go and wake up Tyson, and get his grandfather and father up? Kai and I will meet you guys down stairs for breakfast in an hour or so." I smile and Max looks at me, then back at Kai and lowers his voice.  
  
" Is everything okay?" I am slightly touched at how much Max worries about the one boy that probably wouldn't return the emotion.  
  
" Yeah, Kai just has a major headache. You know from being out in the cold?" His eyes brighten and he smiles again, walking through the doorway, holding the knob in one hand.  
  
" Okay, Kai get rid of that headache okay!" He then closes the door, not even waiting for the whispered answer of  
  
" Yeah, thanks." I make sure the door is locked before going back to Kai. The older blader looks at me as I sit beside him and I can tell he is wondering what to do.  
  
" Look I won't tell the others unless you want me too." I start and Kai get up from the bed, moving over to his bag. Digging through it he picks up three papers and hands them to me, silently. The he turns and pulls out two pill bottles, and a bottle of water. Looking at the names on the golden bottle he opens one and pops the pill into his mouth, swallowing it down with a gulp of water. The other bottle he takes and puts in his Cargo pocket, sealing it in there.  
  
" Do you mind if I ask?" I ask him before I even realize what I was about to say. He looks at me and smiles slightly before looking down.  
  
"Guess you never thought a calm and cold and uncaring person like I can have ADHD huh?" He smiles looking back at me. I'm mystified, I know I have heard of the thing, but I don't know much about it.  
  
" And that." I ask, moving my hands in a rolling gesture. Kai only laughs softly and shakes his head.  
  
" Okay brief history. Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder. It's kind of like an eight-cylinder pick up truck running on only four cylinders. When I take the Concerta and my booster Ritalin it kicks those other four cylinders in." He moves away and looks out the window, then he jumps on the bed I'm sitting on and sits cross legged, watching no one in particular.  
  
" Okay. but why are you telling me this?" I ask cautiously, and Kai looks more hard at me before he smiles.  
  
" I don't want to hide behind the masks my past have made. I want you all to see the true me. The person on the inside, the one who is scared of the dark, afraid of people, loud noises, confined spaces and things that I can't control." I can only stare, shocked. Everything Kai just told me I had no idea of, I mean he has been uncaring and unafraid, even when we faced the Dark Bladers. Looking back over at Kai who is now putting his spiky blading gloves on I look back at the paper, and quickly skim those.  
  
Birth Certificate  
  
Name: Kai Alexander Hiwatari-Valkof  
  
Born: December 29, 1985  
  
St. Petersburg, Russia  
  
Mother: Serenity Jane Hiwatari-Valkof  
  
Mother's Occupation: Pharmacist  
  
Father: Keith Serge Valkof  
  
Father's Occupation: Researcher  
  
Okay that was fairly normal, I mean I even have a birth certificate! Taking that page and putting it beside me I skim that page as well.  
  
Child Abuse Claim  
  
Child: Kai Hiwatari-Valkof  
  
Parents: Serenity Hiwatari-Valkof and Keith Valkof.  
  
First reported notification: April 4 , 1993  
  
Evaluation of child: July 14, 1994  
  
Child in question was beaten to the point of unconsciousness and upon regaining the child instantly went into the fetal position and seemed to fear the doctor and nurses. My evaluation shows Kai Hiwatari was badly abused in both physical and mental areas, he shows signs of sexual abuse as well.  
  
Looking over at Kai I notice his eyes are averted and he seems to be tensed at what I would say. He looks at me and I see the pain etched in every depth of his crimson eyes, pain that is not easily let go of.  
  
" Kai." I try to tell him everything I'm feeling but he cuts me off.  
  
" No, last page. You have to understand." He say quietly and then puts his head back down, like he is ashamed of what it says on the papers. I look back at the papers and then switch, and I begin reading the next.  
  
Court order effective as of: June 12, 2003  
  
This court order declares the custody of Kai Alexander Hiwatari-Valkof is given back to his corrected parents: Jane Valkof and Keith Valkof. This order is to be here by carried out in any means possible, when the boy turns of legal age he can apply for a home change.  
  
"Kai that's the day we are due to land in Japan. This means."  
  
" As of that day I have to go back to the one place and the two people I have feared for over six years." His voice cracks and I move closer to him, tears fall from the hard eyes and I feel sorry for him.  
  
" What happened?" Kai whispers and I look at him.  
  
" What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
" Why did my parents have to do that? I mean was I that bad of a child, so bad that they had to do drugs and beat on me? They made me afraid, I thought parents were supposed to love their children! MINE didn't! What did I do so wrong Rei! What!" He cries asking the question he kept hidden and unasked. I grab his shaking shoulders and hug him while he sobs the pain out of his aching heart.  
  
" You did nothing wrong Kai. You did nothing." I tell him but he shakes his head, tears running from his eyes " I must have, why else would they do this! WHY! Rei I don't think I will be able to survive this again. I won't be able to survive the beatings, the closet, the.. The. things they did to me. I'm not strong and without Dranzer to help me through this I just don't know.."  
  
" How can you think that Kai! Huh!? I mean you are the strongest member here, okay! No one could deal with all the stuff you had happen to you! Don't you see, you are a survivor, nothing can get you down? I know Dranzer is gone, and I know your aching for her but you have to be strong, Kai you have to. If you don't find some way to get through it you will be weak!" I tell him forcing him to look at me as he puts his head down. What I see when I look into those mirrored eyes gives me the strength to do this. I see the lost and lonely boy that Kai has pushed deep into his soul, the one boy who can break the wall and rise above it all. I know it can and will come out into the world if it is coaxed.  
  
" Kai I know you, your strength never laid in your bitbeast, or your blading skills. I know you try to cover it up, but your strength comes from something deep inside you. The one thing that makes you, you. That is your heart Kai, you have a natural heart of gold, I mean I see this every time one of us is in a jam, like the time Kenny needed the adapter for Dizzi. You went out of your way to find one, and then spent most of your exchanged money for it. But you were happy when you made that young boy's day, your eyes almost glow you know when you help someone? Did you know that?" I ask, and Kai shakes his head, I release his face and his eyes stay on me.  
  
" No matter what you think, you are strong and you will get through this. So help me god I will see you get through this." I tell him and smile.  
  
" Thanks Rei. you are really a friend, my only true friend." He looks over at me, and smiles slightly, his blood red eyes even redder due to the face that he had been crying.  
  
" Hey the other's are here for you as well, and they will help you. Even Tyson!" I laugh and Kai's smirk becomes a wide grin.  
  
" Yeah. my real friends." I move to my bag and gather up my clothes to change into. Kai turns back to his preparation for the morning and we get ready in silence. Kai calming himself and wiping the tears from his eyes. I, I'm thinking of ways to still be near Kai, but still have a place to stay. I could always take Tyson up on his offer. Tyson offered to give me a room for the rest of the summer with him and his father and grandfather. Yeah that sounds like an idea, I'm going to have to talk to Tyson later on. This way I'll be close by if anything drastic happens with Kai, he knows he can go somewhere.  
  
An artificial season  
  
Covered by summer rain  
  
Losing all my reason  
  
Cause there's nothing left to blame  
  
Shadows paint the sidewalk A living picture frame  
  
See the sea of people  
  
All their faces look the same  
  
So I sit down for awhile  
  
Forcing a smile  
  
In a state of self-denial  
  
It is worthwhile  
  
Sell my pity for a dime  
  
Just one dime  
  
ID Thief: Okay that was chapter 3! The song was 'Pity for a Dime' by CREED on their 'My own Prison' album. Hey Mizu_ Tenshi when do you go back! Dude/ dudet that's nuts! Wow.. Well now I'm down to umm.. 10 days! Yay!  
  
Kai: yeah! Wahoo! I don't care!  
  
ID Thief: You know I'm going to beyblade your ass into the ground!  
  
Kai: Oh yeah?!  
  
ID Thief: Yeah! Sable Flame ATTACK! :: Kai becomes charred::  
  
Kai: sneaky !!@#$#$#$$%^ and !#$$%^$^$%$#$ and @#$#$%$%^#$@$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sable Flame: SHUT UP!  
  
Kai: Bite me!  
  
Sable: Okay! ::Bites Kai right in butt::  
  
ID Thief: Okay well review! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	4. I want you to see me

Identity Thief: Thanks to those who have reviewed and just to let you all know my Social Studies teacher is an old crack pot without a backbone. The only thing I EVER learned in his class was the exchange rate for Russian, Italian, and German money. That was it, and all because he likes to talk more about the war and things than teach us about history.  
  
Kai: Yeah she really, really, really hates the guy.  
  
ID Thief: Umm yeah. he is not a good teacher, I mean I have more fun in Math!  
  
Kai: Jeeze and that's saying something since you actually only DRAW in that class!  
  
ID Thief: Hey I'm on honor roll.  
  
Kai: Yeah... but you need to use math.  
  
ID Thief: Shut up and let me live in my own little world!  
  
Kai: okay, hey turn up the tunes!  
  
ID Thief: On with the fic! ::Turns up ROCK 101:: Let's go!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 4: I want you to see me  
  
(Kai)  
  
Rei got ready and soon we were walking down the hall to the elevator at the end of our hall, and going down to meet the others for breakfast. My nerves were jumping a few hundred miles per hour and made me jumpy. Rei looks over at me and smiles slightly, and I nod, knowing he knows I'm out of it right now. The door opens and I see the other's standing there, waiting for us. Max is happily talking with Mr. Dickinson whom is smiling his usual cheery one, while watching Tyson run around like a lunatic. I shake my head and step from the compartment and made my way over to them, automatically putting on my icy mask, and them kicking myself for it.  
  
" Look Mr. Sourpants is here! Let's go!" Tyson says, loudly and stalks off to the restaurant, leaving the other's to look at me. Okay originally that wouldn't have hurt me, but now that I am actually trying to show them ME. I look over at Rei and he shrugs slightly, and turns to walk after the other's. I stand there for a moment, recomposing my thoughts and feelings, and them move quickly after Rei.  
  
" Okay kids, you all enjoy your breakfast and day off, but make sure you pack up tonight, and be on the plane at 7:30." Mr. Dickinson tells the others as I walk up, and I stop. That's right tomorrow we are on the plane, and going back to Japan. I shudder despite myself and draw the attention of Mr. Dickinson.  
  
" Kai?" He asks looking at me with a worried look.  
  
" Yeah, sorry." I look briefly at the other's and see the shocked looks at my apologetic words.  
  
" Here is some money for the team to go off and enjoy some of Russia's sights. Make sure they spend it right and don't use it all in one place." He hands me about five hundred rubles, and smiles before turning.  
  
" Mr. Dickinson? Can you please drop off this script to the pharmacist when you get back in Japan?" I ask lowering my voice so the other's wouldn't hear. Mr. Dickinson takes the piece of paper and looks at it before nodding his head and smiling.  
  
" No problem, I hope you all have a good trip." He says and walks away, leaving the other and I to watch as he and Tyson's family walks away. When they were gone Tyson went into the restaurant and sat down, automatically looking over the menu and counting off the things he wanted. We all sat around him and the other's picked up their menu's.  
  
" I'm getting the Pancakes, Sausage, French Toast, Homefries, grits, and a milk shake." Tyson informed the rest of the group and then looked over at me, expecting to be told to cut down on the order like I usually told him. I only nodded and waited until the other's were ready. Tyson just stared at me, and I tried to ignore it, but something's will never change with me.  
  
" Will you stop staring?" I ask and Tyson's jaw drops. The other's stop looking at their menus and also look at me.  
  
" What?" I ask. But I know what they are staring at. I have been so cold, distant and such a bastard to them for so long that they are shocked to see me actually be nice. Man I have created a bugger hole for myself than I first thought.  
  
" Look can you stop staring? And Tyson put your Jaw back on the runner." I tell them, and don't go any further because the waiter has now showed up.  
  
" What can I get you today?" He asks in Russian and I had to translate for them all. Tyson tells him his huge order, then Kenny who is only getting an order of pancakes. Max goes and I feel my eyes widen as he orders a stack of Chocolate Chip pancakes, and a fountain soda. Rei orders eggs and a milk shake, which is usual I swear one of these days he's going to sprout feathers!  
  
" And you sir?" The waiter asks and I look up at him in simply  
  
" I'll have a cup of black coffee and an order of toast." I usually order that, and he walks away saying he will be out with our drinks. I nod and wait patently. Tyson is still staring at me, and I try my hardest not to look over and stick my tongue our. I'm fighting the urge, it's getting harder to fight, oh hell what could it hurt? I crane my head to look at him and cross my eyes, then stick out my tongue. Tyson falls over.  
  
" Kai?" Max asks looking at me and I smile while looking over at him.  
  
" Yeah Max?" I ask, and see his eyes go all shadowy, he leans over to Rei still watching me and asks  
  
" What did you give him for his head ache? He's not acting normal." I sigh and put on my best outside face, but on the inside I'm crying. I have wronged my team so badly, all because I didn't want them to see what was on the inside. I thought that if I push them away they will never realize just how screwed up and beaten down their leader is, but in the long run all I did was ruin the only chance at friendship. Man I need to find some way to undo everything I have done, I don't want them to know that mask, I only want them to know me.  
  
" Guys Kai is acting normal, you're just not use to it." Rei's quiet voice tells them and Tyson, who has finally picked himself up off the floor and was now scoffing at that.  
  
" Yeah right, Kai acting like he wants to be part of the group? Please it's a good joke but it's not April fools day." I look over at Rei and see his golden eyes flash with anger, then sadness and then they shift to me, and I see grief, and something I hate, pity.  
  
" It's not a joke Tyson." I ground out, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. I bite back a sob as Tyson laughs and says ' yeah whatever.' Maybe I was better off not doing this, maybe I should just hold my head high and go back, trapping the real person deep down, and living a lie. The waiter comes back and hands us our drinks, then leaves again. I sit there for a long time just staring at my cup of rich black coffee, black like my life, and bitter like what I was. I can't stay here, not break down in front of them like I did Rei this morning. Getting to my feet I leave, walking straight to the door and rounding the corner not even stopping or acknowledging the calls from the other team members.  
  
" They don't want to believe that I have vowed to change." I whisper to myself as tears spill over my eyes and down my cheeks.  
  
' What reason did you give them to believe you?' my other side asks, and I snarl to myself and beat it back down to where I can't see it. I hate that side of me, that cold hating and selfish side. I walk from the hotel and down the cobble stone street, not caring where I am going, but only going somewhere.  
  
(Rei: still at the table)  
  
I watch as the young man leaves the table with a barley but back sob and curse. He was trying to show them he was different, but now he won't want to try.  
  
" Kai come back!" I yell, drawing the attention of the other patrons and staff, but do they really understand? Nope. Kai rounds the corner and I catch the slight heave of his chest and see the sparkle fall from his eyes. The he is gone.  
  
" Rei?" Max asks, looking back from where he watched Kai leave. I am shaking with rage, Max, Kenny, and most of all Tyson get glared at.  
  
" Do you all realize what you just did?" I ground out and watch as they shake theur heads no.  
  
" Kai was trying to show you the true Kai. You all blew it with your close mindedness." I tell them and see Max look down at his hands and Tyson look away. Kenny sits there, still and staring at where Kai's black coffee is cooling.  
  
" You mean, Kai was trying to be nice?" He asks, and I nod.  
  
" Yes! He couldn't keep the cold mask he has created up any longer. He wanted to show you all the true him before he couldn't."  
  
" Why won't he be able too?" Max asks, his bright blue eyes lined with moisture.  
  
" Because his parents are taking him back! He thinks he won' be able to survive and he wanted you all to see the true Kai." I bite back getting up.  
  
" Wait what do you mean? We don't understand!" Tyson says also getting up. I sigh frustrated, I know Kai should be telling them this but they need to know now, not later.  
  
" Okay, well Kai was abused when he was little by his biological parents. They did drugs and nearly killed him, so the court system sent him to live with his Grandfather who was no different. Voltaire was actually fighting to keep Kai from going back to his real parents, but now that he was sent to jail, Kai's custody automatically goes to his parents." I sum it up, not telling them the full story but enough to get them to understand.  
  
" We never knew." Max mutters and I snap.  
  
" Of course not! That's why he tried to put distance between us and him because he has a fragile mental state, and he didn't want you guys to hurt him, so he put up a mask that keeps people from getting too close." They all start as I yell at them, and turn my back.  
  
" We have to find him, he should know that we know." Kenny says and they other two get up and we all walk out of the hotel and run after the leader we know so little about. I was about to step out of the door when I feel someone grab my arm, turning I see Tyson.  
  
" What do you mean he won't survive? And fragile mental state?" He asks and I stop.  
  
" I can only tell you what I know. His parents abused him so bad that he had a very low self-esteem, and he is terrified of people. I have this feeling that he knows that what happened to him when he was young will happen again."  
  
" I will NOT let that happen." He moves away anger etched on his every feature and I suddenly know I can count on Tyson, I know he won't allow anyone to touch Kai. Although Tyson acts like he hates the older blader, he actually looks up to him as a mentor, and older brother. We all do, I mean I always had Li and they other white Tigers but nothing like Kai. Even when he was distant form us and after he betrayed us, he still seemed like the protector and older brother. We counted on him and he came through for us, and now when he asks for that favor returned, we will do it two fold. No one is going to touch Kai, even if we have to kill someone, nothing is going to happen to him.  
  
The official view of the world has changed  
  
In a whole new way  
  
Live fast cause if you don't take it  
  
You'll never make it  
  
ID Thief: Okay that was chapter 4. I know it sucked soooooo bad. All my stories suck like that.  
  
Kai: oh don't pay attention to her, it's raining and she's sick of rain so she's in a crappy mood.  
  
Sable Flame: Yeah, I hate the rain!  
  
Fire Kin: Don't we all? I mean it's been raining for over two weeks now.  
  
Kenyon: yo what was that song any ways?  
  
Lexi: what the one Rock 101 is playing now? Or the one in the fic?  
  
Kenyon: Both.  
  
Lexi: Oh that was Nitro by the Offspring and the one on the radio is.. Umm. Aerosmith.. Something I don't know.  
  
ID Thief: It's Twisted Sister you fools and it's 'We're not Gunna Take it.'  
  
Kai: Okay well all you nice people Review so Thief can get the next chapter started so then she can work on the next story. That's going to be a whole new gear! It's an AU and a little humorous with an Action/Adventure twist! Scary huh?  
  
Kenyon: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. I send the pain below

ID Thief: Chapter 5! Yay!  
  
Kai: very nice...  
  
ID Thief: Okay well thanks to those who reviewed and To a Cutie Cherry: Ya know I really liked ur flame, very nice. I printed it out and shared it with a few of my pals from shop, they all thought the same thing... (They all swore so I can't write that in and just incase it offends anyone.)  
  
Kenyon: yeah.. Well they are not going to be in Russia long, this chapter they go back to Japan. Oh yeah!  
  
ID Thief: ::head bangs to Disturbed::  
  
Rei: Can we get on with this?  
  
Tyson: yeah, I'm hungry, can we listen to something better?  
  
ID Thief: go eat compost. And NO WE CAN'T!  
  
Tyson: But we listened to this while collating books in shop, and while driving, and well I hate your music.  
  
ID Thief: Eat my Sneakers Tyson!  
  
Kai: Tyson don't piss her off, didn't you see what she did to Edger and Edwin?  
  
Tyson: yeah but I need to get rid of my.. Oh.. Never mind.  
  
ID Thief: Alright! Here we go! :: Turns up Krosby on Rock 101.1::  
  
Tyson: This sucks!  
  
ID Thief: watch it, I'll but you through the folder and I will make sure the folds are complicated!  
  
Tyson: ::Gulp:: :: backs away::  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 5: I send the pain the pain below.  
  
(Kai)  
  
I have no idea how long I have been walking, but I do know I am now hungry and tired of all this shit. Sitting down on the cold bench in one of the parks I put my head in my hands and sigh. I hate this, I mean this is my last day in a place I have grown to hate, but now I have to go back to people I fear and despise. What is wrong with this picture?  
  
" This always happens to us!" I look up from the bench. My eyes go to a group of boys, all familiar. I groan and stand up, not truly wanting to deal with them but knowing I can't run from them forever.  
  
" There you are!" Tyson shouts and stalks over to me, an angered look on his face. He stops and glares menacingly at me for a few minutes while the other assemble around him, I can simply stand there looking at him, hiding nothing.  
  
" Kai I'm sorry for what I said." Tyson says and reaches his hand out to mine, I can only look at him, blinking.  
  
" Stop blinking Kai, your eyes will fall out." He laughs and I smile slightly, and grasp his hand, he squeezes it and I widen my smile slightly. Kenny still grasping Dizzi to him and I absently wonder where the umbilical cord it attached between the two.  
  
" Umm. Kai." the smaller teen looks at me and I let go of Tyson's hand and put it at my side, and look down at him, trying to look him in the eyes, but failed to find them under his chestnut hair.  
  
" Kenny, just say it." I tell him and wince as my voice gets that natural icy edge to it. Kenny looks at me and he continues.  
  
" We are your team Kai, even if you don't want us to be. We need to know everything about you, now that your situation affects us all." He says boldly, holding his head high and noble. I shift my gaze to Rei who shrugs, I shake my head and look at them.  
  
" Okay, but not here. Let's go back to the hotel." I say and step forward, Max walks beside me, and he suddenly asks  
  
" What kind of music do you like? When's your birthday? Hey what's your favorite anime? Do you even like anime?" I only look at him and laugh slightly at the hyperactive smile and crazy eyes.  
  
" While we were trying to track you down, he was thinking of questions to ask you." Rei says from my other side. Wow, they were serious about wanting to know everything.  
  
" Alright Max, I like hard rock. Like, Theory of a Dead Man, and Linkin Park, Metallica, God Smack, stuff like that. My birthday is December 29th and I like anime." I rattle off, feeling like this is the most natural thing, almost like reintroduction's.  
  
" Cool!" Max shouts happily and bounces ahead of us, followed by Tyson and Kenny. Tyson was yelling something about a food vender. You know, they are really not all that bad of people. They are innocent, naïve and young, like normal children should be. I have never been a normal person, probably never will.  
  
" They really were worried about you Kai. They want to be your friends." Rei's soft voice says from beside me and I jump, not knowing he was there.  
  
" Yeah, they are a good group of guys." I smile and walk into the hotel. Great group, to bad they have to be close to a tainted person like me.  
  
(Rei: Up in the hotel room)  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny take a seat on the couch, while I sit on the floor, reclining slightly and Kai on the chair. We all kind of sit there, not saying anything and not wanting to interrupt each other's thoughts. (a/n: You know that kind of silence ^.~) Tyson cleared his throat, drawing all our attention to him and he looks at his hands, which are being rung nervously.  
  
" Could you um.. tell us what would happen when you go back?" I look at Kai and see him close his eyes briefly, then sigh.  
  
" I can't really tell you what will happen, who knows they might have changed. I highly doubt that though, they never will change and neither will what they did to me." He re-opens his eyes and reaches up, untying his scarf and pulling it off from around his neck. Once exposed my eyes widen in shock, Kai's neck is lined with white, rugged lines about the width of my little finger. Scars that show white against his tanned skin. How I missed those that night I took him in from the balcony I have no clue, but now he is showing them freely.  
  
" My parents use to chain me to the wall with a leather strap around my neck, and every time I inhaled it would rub against my skin, and it left these." He runs his hand over his neck, wincing as if they still hurt. They probably do the memory still fresh and never healed.  
  
" I will never doubt you again." Tyson says shaking his head. Kai turns his head to look at him but Tyson refused to meet his gaze, and as I watch I see the anger flash through the crimson eyes.  
  
" Tyson you were right to doubt me, I have never given you a reason to not to. I have never been kind, and supportive to you, only cold and harsh." Kai explains and then shifts his gaze to the other two, anger flashing once again. I look at Max who seemed to be extremely sad, and Kenny was shaking his head in a sad way.  
  
" I'm sorry Kai, I never knew." Max mutters and Kai shakes his head with an annoyed snort.  
  
" How could you? Only reason why I never allowed anyone near me was because I was afraid of allowing anyone near the true me. Only way I knew how to protect myself was by being cold and hateful. It kept people from knowing the truth, and knowing harmful things about me that they could use. It was something I couldn't do."  
  
" Still, you should have been." Kenny starts but Kai cuts him off with a wave of a gloved hand.  
  
" There are to many 'should have' and ' what if'. Trust me Kenny, I have thought of them all and they all had the same result, I would end up at square one. So I didn't even try to allow you to see me." He looks away sadly, and I look at the others.  
  
" We're here for you Kai, if you need anything all you have to do is call. We will come." I say and Tyson nods, laying a hand on Kai's shoulder and the older blader jumps and tenses. Then sighs, relaxing.  
  
" I really don't deserve you guys, after everything I have done, said, and caused you shouldn't even have to be near me, I'm not worth worrying over." He looks up and right into my eyes, eyes full of pain and hidden emotions.  
  
" Hey dude, we are your friends! What kind of people would we be if we didn't stand by you?" Tyson asks, his goofy grin etched on his face.  
  
" Yeah, we would be a really bad team if we didn't." Max smiles, and Kenny nods.  
  
" Anything Kai, just call. We will do anything possible." Kai looks up and smiles, then laughs.  
  
" Do you realize you guys are me very first true friends?" I start at that, are we really the first people to break down the ice wall that surrounded Kai Hiwatari?  
  
" Hey umm. we should start packing up huh?" Max asks after everyone lapsed into a silence. Everyone nods and gets up from where they sit, moving off. Kai reties his scarf around the scars, hiding them. Yeah we are Kai's true friends and nothing is going to ruin this new friendship. Nothing.  
  
i tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
i lay dying  
  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
ID Thief: Urg I hate this! ::begins tapping splint::  
  
Kai: yeah I could see why.  
  
ID Thief: Yeah I just had to go and sprain my little finger! :: Pokes Kenyon::  
  
Kenyon: OW!  
  
ID Thief: makes a good poking weapon though!  
  
Lexi: when am I coming into this story?  
  
ID Thief: not for a bit girly. Oh and the song was Tourniquet, Evanescence.  
  
Kai: Review! Please! REVIEW! 


	6. Having to fight again

ID Thief: Last day of shop was on Friday the 13th and what really sucked was that I had to get my PhotoShop projects off my computer, and I could only get three. But they were the more complicated ones so I'm happy. Urg and then the stupid folder jammed something awful! Oh and my finger is still sprained and Fanfiction hasn't allowed me to update for three days!  
  
Kai: How did the Folder get jammed anyway?  
  
Kenyon: The teacher set it onto the highest setting and it worked well for the first 2,000 sheets, but then the last 1200 it was having problems.  
  
ID Thief: yeah and then we had to remove all the plates, and then rip the pages out, and I couldn't get my finger with the splint under the roller so I had to call someone over.  
  
Kenyon: she doesn't like people helping her.  
  
ID Thief: hell no! Nothing gets done right if other's help! Beside I get it done faster..  
  
Kenyon: is that why you let Edger mess with your site?  
  
ID Thief: Damn him! He deleted my Talented Writer's page, and My stories! I swore that if he even came near me I was going to poke out his eyes and fold them!  
  
Kai: yeah well, last day of shop so now only 2 ½ days left! Now get to work!  
  
ID Thief: seesh okay. ::Turns up 'The Offspring' alright here we go folks!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 6: Having to fight once more  
  
(Rei)  
  
We all went to sleep with thoughts of going home, or at least to a temporary home in my case. I really don't want to go back to the Valley, I mean I have seen the outside world, and I like it. The Valley was nice too, but it was so secluded and simple, I like what I have discovered. People on the outside are not all that bad, not like the stories the elders told us, about how the world will discriminate against the neko-jin race, but once I got out I realized those were lies to keep us all in. Kai and I were discussing this while packing and he seemed interested in life there.  
  
" Where are you going to stay once in Japan?" He asks, folding a pair of black cargo's and rolling them to make room in his bag, his crimson eyes watching the movement of his hands while they move mechanically.  
  
" Tyson offered me a room at his place and his grandfather said he would enroll me in the high school." I smile, and check my CD case, just to make sure they are all in there. Frowning I realize that my CREED is missing. That's another thing I like about the outside world, there is so many different music styles. Michael burned some of his 'American' music for me, and I really, really like that kind.  
  
" Max must have borrowed my CD." I muse out loud and hear Kai sigh. I put the case into my bag and look around for more of my things.  
  
" Wait, that means you will be in the same high school as me and the other's." Kai looks over at me and smiles slightly.  
  
" That's right! Cool now we can all keep an eye on you!" I laugh as Kai almost falls off the bed at that comment. He pulls out clothes for tomorrow and then puts together his shower bag, setting that on top of his pile. I do the same, and then settle on my bed, hands behind my head and legs crossed. Kai is moving around the room, and I watch as he pulls off his sneakers and kicks them to the pile, and then removes his scarf, and blading gloves.  
  
" What are you going to do if your parents are at the airport?" I ask, my eyes half close, but intently watching the blader. His face freezes and his eyes glaze over and for a mere second I thought he would tell me to not bring it up, then he looked at me and shrugged.  
  
" Don't really know, just go with them and then become my usual cold and sadistic self?" He smiles slightly and walks to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I kicked myself mentally, why do I always seem to ask the wrong questions, at the wrong time? Kai came back in a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top. I watched amused as the older blader dropped to his knees and then braced his arms, and started to do push ups, calm and breathing in even intervals. Kai was always working out somehow, either doing push ups, training, or pull-ups. I remember the first time I ever saw Kai doing pull ups, he was hanging from a tree while he thought no one was watching and he swung his dangling legs and started pulling his own weight up. I called out after about nine to the dangling blader and seemed to catch him off guard. He jumped and in doing so lost his grip on the branch and fell, landing on his back with a loud 'thump'.  
  
" Why?" I ask out loud and Kai stops mid push and cocks his head to one side. The questioning look in his eyes and the slightly arched eye brow. He pushed himself to his feet in one swift movement and stands looking down at me.  
  
" What Rei?" He asks, amusement etched in his every word. I can only think of some way to cover it up,  
  
" Huh? I didn't say anything?" I lie, and look Kai right in the eye, someone can tell if you're lying when you don't look at them in the face. He seems not to buy it, and slowly sits on his bed, and leans back.  
  
" Okay, whatever." He shrugs and a little smirk plastered on his face.  
  
" Lying, falsifying, corrupt Blader." He rolls off and I open my mouth in shock. Grr, he always gets me with that.  
  
" I AM NOT A CORRUPT BLADER!" I whine and cross my arms in a pout like manner.  
  
" Then what were you going to ask?" He asks, rolling over onto his stomach and looking at me through half lidded eyes, sleepily watching.  
  
"Umm.whydoyoupaintyourfaceAndalwaysaredoingpushupsandneverreallystaystill?" I ask in one breath and wince waiting for him to snap at me. I close my eyes and I hear Kai sigh and then open them in shock as he starts cracking up. I had only heard him laugh a hand full of times, but when I do I always wonder why he keeps himself from it.  
  
" Rei I can't keep up with you, please restate the question."  
  
" Why do you paint your face and always are doing push ups and never stay still? Slow enough for you?" I smile and Kai only sighs.  
  
" Man you ask a lot of questions." He smiles and relaxes further into the bed, hugging a pillow to his face.  
  
" I work out because as of now I am built, and if I let my muscles go they will turn into nothing and then I will have man boobs." He says seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Kai just said something FUNNY and it wasn't meant as an insult!  
  
"Okay I can see that, what you don't think Tyson's breasts are nice?" I ask innocently and Kai bursts out laughing and had to bury his face in the pillow to stop.  
  
" Oh yeah, damn sexy. He really needs a freaking bra! Victoria Secret should have a nice one. Christmas." I can only stare. 'Sexy?' what the hell?  
  
" Not 'oh I love his body and it's going to be mine' sexy Rei, jeez what do you take me for!?" he looks at me and laughter is dancing in his eyes.  
  
" Okay, staying still. What's the problem there?"  
  
" Energy."  
  
" No, can't be Max has energy."  
  
" Yeah, the sugar high kind! Mines natural, same with a high metabolism."  
  
" Oh, how about those marks?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Kai?"  
  
" Nothing, they mean nothing. Go to sleep." Kai says and rolls over turning off his bedside light. I must have struck a nerve, one that he doesn't want to talk about. Okay I can accept this, even though he has opened himself, he hasn't allowed everything to be put on display. I turn off my light and fall off into a dream filled sleep. Of what will happen tomorrow.  
  
(Kai. They have gotten off the plane in Japan)  
  
Walking off the plane and to where the other's family waits I suddenly feel very naked. I kept my face out form under the mask, allowing anyone to see me, but now with all these people I suddenly feel open.  
  
'they will hurt you'  
  
/NO they won't/  
  
' are you sure'  
  
/YES! Go away!/  
  
' I can't I am you, you can't kill yourself'  
  
/ I am stronger than you! I will kill you somehow./  
  
" Kai?" Rei's voice snaps me out of my inner argument and I stare at the golden eyed boy.  
  
" Where did you go?" He smiles and I shake my head, suddenly feeling hot and sick.  
  
" Nowhere, sorry." I look around the terminal and notice Tyson's family was there, same with Kenny's and Max's, along with the All Stars. Max was laughing at something Steve said and hugging his mother, and Kenny was introducing Emily to his mother and father.  
  
" Welcome back Kai!" Michael, leader of the All Stars greets me and I smile back, accepting his open hand. I run my eyes over the crowed, seeing the smiling faces, and the other's loving families. While my eyes are roaming they land on two people, a man and a woman, both walking toward the happy group and gently tap Judy on the shoulder and the woman smiles, asking something. Judy smiles sweetly and points to me and as they turn I tense and my stomach lurches. The woman has long dark blue hair that reaches well past her butt, and narrow black eyes. She is a tall and lanky woman, with bony hands and nails like claws. I know those hands a bit two well, I only have scars on my face from those. The man was a bit taller and far more muscled, his face holds a chestnut brown go-tee and his unusual blue eyes shined with an odd lust.  
  
" My son! I haven't seen you in years! My you have grown." My mother exclaims and tries to throw her hands around me, but I step away. She isn't going to touch me, last time she did I ended up doing something that kids my age shouldn't even know of.  
  
" Come now Kai Alexander, that is no way to treat your mother." My father scolds and I scoff, my eyes turning hard and cold. Please, he should be telling me, how to treat my mother? This man is an ass, but I shouldn't piss him off this early in the game, it will only end up bad in the end.  
  
" Fuck off." I huff, and turn sideways a bit and keep my eyes locked on Rei, who is looking at me with fear and shock. My father steps closer, and leans over so he can whisper in my ear, while grabbing my shoulder in a vice like grip. His grip is enough to make my tendons twitch and muscles spasm, but I keep my face expressionless, not allowing this bastard the pleasure.  
  
" Don't. Touch. Me. Ever. Again." I hiss and he backs off, and puts a nice smile on his face.  
  
" We are glade you are home my son, come let's go." My mother smiles and snatches my arm, grasping it with her claws while digging them into my hand.  
  
" Wait, I need to say good bye to my friends." I snap and shake off the hand, and move to where Rei and the other's stand.  
  
" I have to get going, I'll see you all at training. Be there at seven." Tyson groans but doesn't say anything, knowing better. They all nod and begin leaving, as Rei is about to follow after Tyson I grab his arm and bring him closer, close enough to be heard.  
  
" Rei, find this name on this paper. She will help me, find her and tell her what's going on." I whisper and then move away but not before Rei asks  
  
" Who is it?" I turn and smile slightly.  
  
"My Guardian Angel, Alexi. Just find her and tell her." Then I leave, following the two worse people on the face of the globe away from my friends, and I hope Rei understands that finding Lexi is very important. It a matter of life and death, but then again death may come well before life.  
  
I hear you talk about your family life  
  
I wish I knew just what that means  
  
I guess my mother never loved my dad  
  
And now I wear it on my sleeve  
  
ID Thief: okay that was the 6th chapter! I hope you liked it.  
  
Kai: come on! I was actually joking around what the hell!  
  
Rei: I don't think it's a bad thing Kai.  
  
Kai: Shut up, you are a joke  
  
ID Thief: ::sighs:: and I have to put up with this!  
  
Kenyon: You! I have to sleep in the same room as them all!  
  
ID Thief: Not my fault the Bladebreakers had an extra bed, and Inuyasha and Sessho-Maru took the last tow beds!  
  
Kenyon: You need more beds  
  
ID Thief: I need new friends.  
  
Kai: You need to stop having issues.  
  
ID Thief: They are my issues to have, and I happen to LIKE my issues!  
  
Lexi: Oh yay! I got mentioned! Next chapter I get re.::ID Thief clamps hand over mouth::  
  
ID Thief: Shut up!  
  
Lexi: Reeee..mumph Reemumph!  
  
Skywise: what did she say?  
  
Cutter: Review is what it sounded like.  
  
Skywise: yeah PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Alexi, Fire Kin and Sable Flame

ID Thief: Thank you to all whom have reviewed! I enjoy reading them. have no clue why but I really do.  
  
Kenyon: Is it because everyone who reads your stories thinks you're nuts and need to be committed?  
  
ID Thief: probably. I think some of those people were right.  
  
Skywise: Hmmm.. Yeah I agree. You are insane.  
  
Kenyon: have you seen her Kayak?  
  
Kai: yeah, I had the pleasure of going with her. ::stands soaked outside::  
  
ID Thief: hey it wasn't MY fault you leaned.  
  
Kai: but it was your fault because we flipped! You did that deliberately!  
  
ID Thief: oh yeah. hehe. Okay here is the story!  
  
Kai: yeah. chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 7: Alexi, Fire Kin and Sable Flame.  
  
(Rei :})  
  
As Kai followed the two older people through the crowd I couldn't help but feel sorry for the older blader, he's afraid but do you think he will show it? Please, he's like a hurricane, stormy and destructive on the outside, but in the center a calm and collected person.  
  
" Rei come on!" Tyson calls from where he stands with his father and Grandfather, all-looking proudly at the kid beside them.  
  
" Yeah coming." I look one last time to where Kai disappeared and then moved over to grab my bag. Wishing Kai didn't leave me with only a slip of paper, and not even an explanation.  
  
" What's in your hand?" Tyson asks as we walk form the terminal and put our bags in the trunk.  
  
" Oh it's a person Kai wants me to find, but I have no idea how." I trail off as a head of slate colored hair catches my eye. I watch as the hair moves between the cars and stop at a black pick up, and then disappears. Sighing I try to convince myself that it wasn't him and he was fine but I couldn't do it. I have to admit, I am worried about him.  
  
" Rei?" Tyson jabs me in the arm and I turn my head sharply to look at him, narrowing my eyes slightly.  
  
" Hey relax man, I only wanted to know what the paper said. Maybe we could help you." His large violet eyes looking at me and I calm down, cutting off my worries I smile.  
  
" Here, check it out for yourself." I hand him the slip as I get into the back seat of the car, Tyson beside me.  
  
" Buckle in, Grandpa's driving." Tyson whispers and I quickly do as he says, knowing well he can't drive. Soon we are on our way and Tyson is asking his dad about a foster home.  
  
" Yeah, says here you have to find a person named Alexi Ember who's last known address was Sage Foster home." I look out the window and watch the scenery go by, but turn my head back when Tyson's father's voice suddenly cuts through the silent car.  
  
" I know where that is! I have a friend who is a social worker there. I can give him a call when we get home." I smile and a feeling of success fills me, but quickly dies.  
  
" You never know, kids in Foster homes bounce around, half the time they can't keep track of them." I look down at my hands and sigh, nothing is simple when it comes to Kai.  
  
" We are going to try though, and if it comes up with something we will follow through with it, I mean it's the least we can do for the poor kid." Tyson's Grandpa says and pulls into the driveway. Tyson and I grab our bags and run up the stairs and unlock the door, well before his parents can get there, Tyson goes right to the kitchen and I sit on the couch.  
  
" Well, Tyson is sure glade to be home." Mr. Takao smiles and then directs me to my room.  
  
" If you want to unpack, your room is down that hall and next to Tyson's. We will go and get you some clothes for the beginning of school tomorrow." I nod and walk down the hall to the room I was directed too, and sit on the bed.  
  
The room has a bed, desk, bookshelf and a fuzzy rug, all in all it's quite cozy, and I smile despite myself at the irony of it all. On the desk sits a plastic white tiger, about the size of a CD case, it's lying on it's side, a look of peace on it's face.  
  
" That was Grandpa's idea!" Tyson informs me as I run my hand over the toy, a smile plastered on my face.  
  
" Hungary?"  
  
"Yeah, starved!" Tyson smiles and leads me to the kitchen where his father sits, on the phone, a wide smile on his face. Tyson hands me a soda and a hot bowl of rice and we sit at the table, across from his dad.  
  
" That's great!"  
  
" Still at Sage."  
  
"Okay thanks Eddie, I owe you one!" Tyson's dad hangs up the phone and looks triumphantly at us.  
  
" Eddie, my Social Worker friend tracked down your girl Alexi Ember and says she's still at Sage Foster." I nearly jump for joy but settle for a  
  
" THANK YOU!" Which startles Tyson out of his pig-out time and he only looks at me.  
  
" How far away from her is it?" I ask, and Tyson's dad thinks for a minute and then gets a piece of paper. Quickly jotting down directions he hands it to me and I thank him once again.  
  
" Be careful." He tells us as I drag Tyson from the table, and head for the door. Once outside I let go of Tyson and begin walking down the street.  
  
" Hang on what are we going to tell this person!" Tyson asks, and I think.  
  
" We are friends of Kai and he needs her help." I respond, turning a corner and then crossing a street. Tyson keeps right up with me and soon we are on the sidewalk outside I large house with a porch and large windows. A sign hangs over the door that reads  
  
Sage Foster Home  
  
Children are our future  
  
Some are not lucky enough  
  
To have a stable home  
  
So with the love, encouragement and family  
  
We change the unlucky into lucky.  
  
Okay these people are a little happy, but who cares right? I mean, if Alexi is here than I need to find her, no matter where she is from. I step up to the door and push the doorbell, and catch my breath as a voice is heard from the other side.  
  
" COMEING! DIMITRI PUT THAT DOWN!"  
  
::Crash::  
  
" URG! STAY PUT!"  
  
I look at Tyson and see him trying to keep from laughing. He keeps his face straight as the door is opened and a smiling woman answers the door. She is an older woman with graying brown hair, but holds a kind smile and even more welcoming eyes.  
  
" How may I help you two young men?" she asks sweetly and I am taken aback at the strength in her voice, but return her smile.  
  
" We are here to see a Alexi Ember. Is she in?" The old woman looks at us, taking us both in and then says firmly  
  
" Before I let you in I need to know your names, no one gets in here without being introduced."  
  
" I am Rei Kon, and this is my friend Tyson Takao." I introduce and she smiles, opening the door to allow us admittance.  
  
" I am Zora Sage, I run this place." We walk into the main foyer and look around. The walls are covered with pictures of children, many younger and some around my age.  
  
" Wait here and I will see if I can find Lex for you." She moves away and Tyson whistles slightly as he takes in the furnishings.  
  
" Very welcoming isn't it?" he asks and I nod, then again it being a foster home it would have to be. Zora seemed very kind, and obviously loves children and by the looks of the pictures very much.  
  
" Who are you?" I female voice asks from behind us and I turn around. Standing in the doorway is a girl about Kai's height, with long silvery colored hair reaching well past her knees, lined with fiery colored highlights. The chestnut eyes remind me very much of a wolf, they pierce my soul and watch intently as we move. Come to think of it she reminds me of a wolf in many other ways. She is lean with lanky muscles, and seems very watchful, almost predator like.  
  
" I am Rei Kon, and my companion is Tyson Takao." I introduce and smile as a small face peeks out from behind her legs. Two large, round hazel eyes watch me as I kneel down, still smiling.  
  
" Hi there, what's your name?" The little kid gives out a 'meep' and ducks back behind the silver curtain.  
  
" That is Sully, he's timid." The girl explains, looking down at the child.  
  
" You are the Bladebreakers." She says suddenly as the little boy Sully runs off toward another room.  
  
" Yes, are you Alexi Ember?" I ask, stepping closer. The girl seems to consider what to say for a moment and then reaches out her hand.  
  
" Yes, you can call me Lex." She smiles revealing elongated canines and a sparkle comes to her eyes.  
  
" We were told to find you by Kai Hiwatari." I explain and her eyes widen, and then narrow.  
  
" He's the leader of your team. What happened to him?" She looks at Tyson who is simply shrugs and then at me.  
  
" Kai. told us to find you, he called you his guardian angel. He told me to tell you he has been given back to his biological parents and finding you was a matter of life and death." I state and Lex hisses, her eyes close briefly and then reopen a new fierceness in them.  
  
" Did he tell you why you had to find me?" She asks, her voice growing dangerously icy. I blink, this girl has become a seriously pissed off Kai in a matter of two seconds! Wow, were they the same or something?  
  
" No, only that we had to find you and let you know. We were thinking you could tell us." Tyson says and moves to where I am, standing firm.  
  
" Come, not here we will go outside." She leads us through the house, and out to the back door. The backyard is huge, with a swing set and play center, as well as a pool and basketball court. Also sitting off to one side, a blading plate. Lex sits on a swing and Tyson on the ladder, while I sit on the other swing, moving it slightly.  
  
" Kai and I were in the same foster home, and actually slept side by side. He was very closed off and scared of everything around him. I helped him overcome some of his fears and soon we became inseparable, he was my lifeline to reality and I was his. We would play, wrestle, and argue like siblings. Then the day came Kai had to go to live with his Grandfather, and he left me. Before he left I told him I was always there for him, and not to take any crap from anyone. He turned around and said I was his Guardian Angel, and then he left." Lex explained and then pulled out a picture, and showed it to us.  
  
The picture was folded and worn, but the two young people in the photo showed perfect. A young Kai holds onto a new Dranzer, holding it proudly while the young girl beside him holds an other Beyblade.  
  
" Were you the one who got him into Beyblading?" Tyson asks, staring at the picture. Lex smiles slightly and nods.  
  
" Yeah, I bought him that when he left, as a present to remember me by. I had one of my own and he used mine. I taught Kai a lot about Beyblading." Her smile falters slightly.  
  
" Then a man named Boris adopted me, and I was sent to Russia where I met up with Kai again. We quickly reunited our friendship and no one could separate us, until he was taken away by his grandfather. I was sent back here and you know the rest."  
  
" Now what? Now that we found you what do we do?" Tyson inquires and Lex looks over at him.  
  
" When do you see him next?"  
  
" Monday, Training at the BBA's private center."  
  
" Can you get me in?"  
  
" Yeah, Mr. Dickinson will get you a pass."  
  
" Good, I will see you then."  
  
" So you will come with us to see Kai?"  
  
" Hell yeah! He's my little brother and he wouldn't send other people to do his work if something weren't wrong. Trust me, I know Kai better than he probably knows himself." She gets up and prepares to leave, heading to a gate. I follow and then thinks of something.  
  
" Did you get Dranzer for him?" Lex stops and closes her eyes.  
  
" No, he got that at the Abby."  
  
" What about you? Did you get a Bitbeast?"  
  
" yes, two actually."  
  
"TWO!" Tyson's eyes open wide in shock, and Lex smiles and reaches into her pocket. Out she pulls a Beyblade and Bitbeast.  
  
" Yeah, Fire Kin and Sable Flame." She says and places the two bits on the ground and steps back slightly. The two bits flare brightly and then out comes two large wolves, one from a fire of many colors and one of back.  
  
" This is Fire Kin, he's the wolf I use the most." She indicates the wolf with long teeth jutting from his mouth, sharp and shining. The wolf's hide is the color of red clay, and around the eyes is a blue fur shaped like a candle flame. His eyes glow a predatory yellow, and I back away despite myself. The other wolf is a ebony black, with a tail of reddish yellow and patches around her eyes of the same color. Her eyes make a red glowing sight.  
  
" Wow." Tyson mutters amazed.  
  
" Hey this one is Neko-Jin!" Fire Kin shouts happily and bounds to where I stand. It takes every fiber not to back away from the wolf. Although I am human I have the fear all cat's have, the fear of dogs, or wolves in this case.  
  
" Fire Kin, leave Rei alone, he's friends with Kai." Lex says and the wolf licks my hand, leaving a slobbery trail up to my wrist. The other wolf stays near Lex, keeping glowing red eyes on both Tyson, a protective stance making her seem more dangerous.  
  
" Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Lex smiles and pets Sable Flame's head, and then indicates my own blade with her head.  
  
" You have a Driger, and you are a Dragoon." Tyson smiles proudly, and moves closer to the gate.  
  
" Come on Rei, dad will be worried about us, we better get going." I nod and say good bye to the wolf and walk through the gate.  
  
" I will see you Monday." Lex calls and then closes the gate behind us.  
  
Once we got back to Tyson's it was around nine-thirty and I was beat. I was happy with myself for finding the person Kai asked us to find, and got ready for bed. Tyson was eating ice cream on the couch when I came out of the bathroom, drying my hair.  
  
" Kai will be happy to see her." He says as I comb through my hair.  
  
" Yeah, amazing huh how they were together during important times in their lives huh?" I ask and Tyson nods, still eating his ice cream.  
  
" Weird how she resembled a wolf."  
  
" Yeah, that is weird."  
  
" Well, what do you expect? She's one of Kai's friends!" Tyson laughs and I smile, yeah one of Kai's friends. Just like me, but I'm not that weird.  
  
" Good night Tyson." I say and move off to my room.  
  
" Buff-kint Reh!" he responds his mouth full of ice cream. I sigh and lay down in my bed, hoping Kai is all right.  
  
(General POV: yeah right, he's FINE! Haha! not)  
  
A curled up form lies on a cold cement floor, half-naked and bleeding. Crimson eyes filled with tears but he doesn't allow them to fall. Ragged breathing is the only sound in the cold, dark and compacted cell, the smell of fear circulates through the air. Shivering the form finally gives into the pain and is taken to the dark reaches of his mind. One thought is there, before he gives in.  
  
' Be strong, remember you are a Phoenix and you never give in. Your heart is what gives you strength.'  
  
" Dranzer." the cut lips call and then the darkness clouds his senses. The broken body of a fighter lies in a place of darkness, and cold but the dreams of once certain team brings him peace. In a pain filled world he lives in.  
  
ID Thief: Yup that was the worse chapter EVER!  
  
Kenyon: If you say so.  
  
ID Thief: I do say so!  
  
Kai: Hey I wasn't hardly in this chapter.  
  
Lexi: well der it was bout me!  
  
Rei: yeah..  
  
Fire Kin: this story might not be undated for a bit, all depends on what ID Thief has going on at school.  
  
Sable Flame: Yeah hang in there and REVIEW!  
  
ID Thief: REVIEW PLEASE! And HAPPY FATHERS DAY EVERYONE! 


	8. Authors Notes! I AM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO...

Kai: you know how she said she would actually finish this one? Well she lied.  
  
ID Thief: ::combing brain for ideas:: URG! I can't think of any! ::collapses on the floor::  
  
Kai: Pitiful really, now that school is out you would think she would be able to get her ideas flowing like crazy!  
  
Kenyon: Nope, I personally think math class helps her with her plots.  
  
Kai: ID Get up here and tell these people, you at least owe them that much!  
  
ID Thief: ::Clears Throat: Hem, I regret to inform the nice people who were kind enough to read my story and take the time to review that dude to the lack of ideas, and my ever present headache I will not be able to complete this story.  
  
Kai: wow, diplomatic, scary.  
  
ID Thief: ::hits Kai:: I'm not done!  
  
Kai: @,@.......  
  
ID Thief: as I was about to say! If anyone would like to take up the writing of this story I have the chapters on my system and it would be no problem to send then to whoever wishes to finish this story. I am sure that whom ever decides to take it (if anyone) they will do a way better job than I.  
  
Kenyon: Wow, that sucks.. But your giving it up!?  
  
Lex: Your giving me up!  
  
ID Theif: No! I am giving it to someone who can complete it better than I can.  
  
Kenyon: Yup, she's giving it up! ::throws hands in the air::  
  
ID Thief: Wow, dissapointed and it's not even his world! Kenyon is from the Yu Yu Hakusho world, amazing how he is so worried about this! Again I am sorry for letting everyone down and I am willing to give it to whoever wants it. First come first serve.  
  
I AM VERY SORRY!  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY  
  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you want it, send me the request in an E-mail! Thank you! 


	9. Where he stands alone

ID Thief: Oh my gods! Lookie it's the ninth Chapter of Bonds Of Unbreakable Steal! Yay!  
  
FireKin: I haven't seen her this happy since they brought back Trigun.  
  
ID Thief: Here you go! New chapter!  
  
Bonds Of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 9: Where he stands alone  
  
(Kai- MONDAY^.^ Torture!)  
  
I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. Not your normal, light ones, but these of a steel toe work boot. My father is coming back, and I groan. Getting to shaky feet I rise, and stand defiantly as the door opens. My father walks in, his cocky smile makes me cringe inwardly. He has always had this fascination with me, and this time it has grown.  
  
" Good morning son." He smiles, cruelly grabbing my arm and twisting. I open my mouth but bite my tongue, not giving him the pleasure of hearing me cry out. Just like the last two times he beat me, I never cried out, but after he left I did. All my fear, pain and loneliness fell out of me with each tear.  
  
" Don't you have to go play with you little team?" He whispers in my ear, his breath full of beer, rum and orange juice. I keep my mouth shut, but wince as the older man gropes me.  
  
" Hmm.." He breathes and bucks against me. I close my eyes, trying to keep my fears down. I know what this man will do, and there isn't anything I can do about it.  
  
"Serge!" Yes thank you Serenity! My father sighs and then punches me in my already cracked ribs. I close my eyes as a fresh new pain washes over me.  
  
" Get you shit together, and get out. I have to go and pleasure your mother." The last part was told in a lustful voice, and he walks out of the room they gave me, slamming the door shut. I allow my knees to give out, and I fall to the concrete floor, my breathing wet and sticky. I know he has broken something, and that broken something is rubbing a hole in my lung.  
  
" I'm strong." I mutter and get to my feet, shakily I get to the small bathroom and wash up, taking a good look in the mirror, noticing the bruised and split lip, and the long scratch marks on my neck. At least my scarf will hide those, but the guys will see the other marks the split lip and bruised cheek. There is nothing left for me to do, but depend on my team to understand. Putting my clothes on with agonizing slow pace, I am finally ready to face the day. Walking silently up the stairs to the first floor, I wince and gasp as the bright light sears my eyes. Being trapped in the dark for two days my eyes have grown adjusted for that environment. Being in the sunshine once more, my eyes are going haywire. Putting on my crimson Oaklys I move out, opening the door and stepping out into the real world. Guys, here I come and I hope Rei has good news for me. (Serenity)  
  
"I'm going to see how the shit head's doing." Serge tells me as he downs his liquor and then leaves the small table. I sigh, knowing what the offensive man is going to do to my son. I know what you are probably thinking, I did similar things to young Kai long ago, but I went to prison and I know what that life is like. I don't want to go back again. I changed my life, I do community service now for probation but I now work in a Bar, as a tender. Only job I was actually trained for, but I don't drink anymore. Drugs? Nope, I can't understand how stupid I was for doing them, and all the pain I caused my son in the process.  
  
" Oh Serge, leave him be." I mutter as I turn around from the sink and look down the stairs where Kai was being held in the basement. I hear moans and grunts but that's it. My father taught my son very well, and I will give him that, Kai is very strong but in my heart I know that child will not be able to hold out long if this keeps up. Serge will force himself on Kai once more and that will break him. At night I will come down stairs and press my ear against the door, for Serge has the key, and listen to my boy's soft cries, and he repeats names, mostly people I don't know. I was surprised when I heard him cry I know Kai rarely cries, due to his 'training' at the Abby. A tear falls down my cheek, and I realize, the airport was the only time I saw him, and even then he was being harsh and distant. I will help my son, anyway possible.  
  
ID Thief: There you go! A very short chapter but hey it's a chapter. Please Read and Review and disregard the authors note.  
  
Kenyon: :P ah ha! ::Runs up to screen::  
  
ID Thief: ::Screams:: don't do that!  
  
Kenyon: ( ohhhhh.. bummer your no fun.  
  
ID Thief: ::smiles:: nope! REVIEW! 


	10. New Bitbeast, and goodbye to a friend

ID Thief: Okay I realize the last chapter was very short and I'm sorry, but this one will be a bit longer, since it's raining and I have nothing else to do. Here you go! Chapter 10.  
  
Bonds Of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 10: New Bitbeast and goodbye to a friend  
  
(Kai)  
  
I arrive at the blading area at quarter past nine, breathing heavy due to the strain on my injured ribs. I round the corner to find the others waiting for me, and I sigh, knowing this is going to be interesting. I walk over, and wave at the exciting Max, who is bouncing off the walls. Kenny sits on the bench with Dizzi in his lap and chatting with Tyson and Rei.  
  
" Let's go." I say as I walk past them and over to the dish. Rei runs over and I make sure my back is turned to him, so he won't see the damage.  
  
" How are you Kai?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder and I resist the want to tense. I shake my head, and sigh then wince slightly as my ribs protest at the action.  
  
" Great, family life is good." I lie, family life sucks, I don't want to be there any longer and I will do anything to get out of there. Anything.  
  
" Well, what are you waiting for, begin!" I yell at Max and Tyson who were talking merrily with each other. I notice Tyson keeping a close eye on me and I shake my head, worry-mother-hens.  
  
" I'm facing you I guess ne?" Rei says and runs over to the opposite side of the plate. Reading my blade I step up to the plate and prepare to launch. Kenny counts down and I look up, making eye contact with Rei and I hear his gasp, and at the same second Kenny yells  
  
" LET IT RIP!" I launch Dranzer into the pit, but Rei's blade stays in the launcher, and I can only close my eyes against the shocked look he is giving me.  
  
" Kai.." He mumbles and is right by my side, staring at my bruises with intent eyes.  
  
" They're nothing Rei, relax." I tell him but he shakes his head and I see the regret in his eyes, and I suddenly hate myself.  
  
" Where else?" He asks quietly, and I only look at him. Why the hell is he asking that?  
  
" Kai, let me help you. Where else?" He says more firmly and I can only blink. Rei's eyes flash anger and then with a small hiss he presses his hand, palm flat against my injured said and I gasp, instantly taking his hand from my side and putting my own there.  
  
" Rei.." I growl, but the neko-jinn only glares at me and then his eyes soften as he looks behind me.  
  
" Stay still, just like that." He says and I do, not knowing what is going on. I stiffen as hands enclose my eyes, strong, callused fingers. Not knowing what to do I lash out with my elbow and catch my assailant in the ribs, and then I feel a kick in the shin.  
  
" Now is that any way to treat an old friend, who brings a gift?" I turn quickly and look right into two intense lupine eyes. My own eyes widen and then a laugh escapes my lips.  
  
" LEXI!" I jump on the girl, glomping her instantly.  
  
" KAI!" She shouts back and then closes her arms around my shoudlers and for those few moments I forget my problems, pains and the people around me, I have Alexi here, nothing can happen now.  
  
(Rei)  
  
I knew Kai was injured, and I was just about to get it out of him when I noticed my silver and flame haired friend coming around the corner, holding the hand of Sully (a/n: so I'm addicted to that name! Lead singer of GODSMACKS name is sully..). I tell Kai to stay put and then move away, Lex smiles evilly and leaves Sully with me, and stalks up behind the team captain, and puts her hands around his eyes. I wince as Kai lashes out with his elbow, catching his old friend in the stomach. Sully struggles in my grasp and worms his way out, and right over to Kai, and nails him in the shin. Kai seems not to notice for he lets out a very happy yell of  
  
" LEXI!" and then hugs her, the girl for a moment seems caught off guard then yells his name, and then throws her arms around him. They stay like that for a few moments, then break apart, Kai smiling madly and Lex laughing. Max, Kenny and Tyson walk over to where I stand and watch the scene, amazed.  
  
" Who is that?" Max asks, pointing at the longhaired girl. Tyson and I share a look and then go about explaining whom the wolf like girl is. Kai walks over to where we stand a happy (!) look on his face, Lex was holding onto a still glaring Sully.  
  
" Guys this is Alexi Ember." He introduces and then adds  
  
" The Lupine without fear." Which Lex punches him in the arm, Kai looks slightly hurt but smiles. Max and Kenny shake hands with the girl and then bombard her with questions.  
  
" What do you mean 'Lupine without fear?' Max asks and Kai stops short. Lex smiles.  
  
" When we were younger and still in the Abby, I was the daring one between Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan. I would openly defy Boris, and since I was the only female, I could get away with most of it."  
  
" Okay. nut the Lupine? Doesn't that mean wolf? Or something." Kenny points out, and then pats himself on the back. Kai only smiles and then says something in German, Lex nods and pulls out a bitbeast.  
  
" Meet, Sable Flame and Fire Kin." The two wolves come alive, and stand before the other's, Fire Kin slobbering on them all.  
  
" She controls both the real fire and the black fire of legend." Kai explains and then pats Fire Kin's head, which the wolf responds to with a yip. Lex picks up Sully, whom the others just noticed.  
  
" Umm. Lex?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Yours?"  
  
" Sully? No! Jeze Kai what kind of girl do you take me for!?" She hits Kai and then smiles.  
  
" This is Sully, he and I are kind of brother and sister. That's why I can't stay to long. We were adopted over the weekend and the family are coming to take us home." She smiles sadly.  
  
" Maybe this one will last longer than the last nine." Kai sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. I place my hand reassuringly on Lex's shoulder, and she nods.  
  
" Ah, but Kai I have something for you." She says, and reaches into her pocket, retrieving a bit. On the top is a picture of a pure black with dark blue points wolf.  
  
" This is Fire Forge, he's the only surviving pup of these two from the Abby, nothing has changed, he wasn't altered in anyway. He's yours." We all watch as the Lupine girl drops the bit into Kai's hand and then curls his hand around it.  
  
" Keep him safe, and he will you. Forge a bond and he will never leave you. Bye brother." She kisses him on the cheek and says good bye to us, and then leaves, holding Sully's tiny hand. I watch her go, and then look back at Kai, who is staring at his open hand in a silent shock.  
  
" Wow, you have strange friends." Max mutters and goes back to Bey Battling Tyson and Kenny back to taking down stats. I stand beside Kai, and say  
  
" That is a nice gift." Kai nods and then puts the wolf on his blade, where Dranzer's now empty bit sat. He puts her bit into his pocket, and then sets the blade into the launcher. Stepping over to the blading plate, he launches it. Crimson eyes stare at the spinning blade and then a black flashing light surrounds the blade and out comes the black and dark blue wolf Fire Forge, black fire surrounding him, as his jade lupine eyes look at Kai intently. The wold then howls, drawing all our attention and then goes back into the blade, and snaps back into Kai's awaiting hand.  
  
" Happy Birthday to me." Kai whispers and then walks away, and sits under a tree. His mind only on one thing, and that is a mystery to me, and possibly himself.  
  
ID Thief: ::yawns:: wow 10:18 pm, time for bed!  
  
Sinsaber: yup, two chapters up, one for this one and the other for 'DTYLA'.  
  
ID Thief: REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT U THINK. REVIEW! 


	11. I Didn't realize you were scard

ID Thief: Good morning/afternoon/evening!  
  
Sinsaber: she's in a good mood, everyone inch toward the door and don't make any sudden movements. ::begins inching away::  
  
ID Thief: ::Looks around now empty room:: Oh come on!  
  
Kenyon: :walks in and stops short:: whoa. your in a good mood aren't you!? Revert back! REVERT BACK! ::holds up cross:: The power of Christ repels you!  
  
ID Thief: ::arches eyebrow:: eh? Whatever you spazmatic freak, ::pulls out demon wards:: DEMON BE GONE! ::Kenyon runs away yelping::  
  
ID Thief: Okay, well I'm annoyed now, so I guess I'll just start typing. Here you go chapter 10! LET'S GO! ::Turns up Type O Negative's 'I don't want to be me.'::  
  
Bonds Of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 10: I didn't realize you were scared  
  
(Serenity, later that day)  
  
I crossed the room silently, making sure to not wake Serge, and pull on my work uniform, then quickly grab my boots and am out the door. Closing it quietly I quickly pad down stairs, and come to the kitchen to stop in shock, both at the time and the person sitting at the beaten old table. The wall clock read six-thirty, and the person sitting at my table, with his back arched in defiance.  
  
" Kai?" I ask and my son jumps, and turns quickly. Upon seeing me his eyes seems to school themselves and he turns cold and hard. This breaks my heart knowing I made my son terrified of me, but deep down I know I did this to myself, and only I can fix it.  
  
" Hello, son." I smile easily and walk over to the coffeepot, and push the button. His eyes track me like some wild animal would a hunter when caught in a trap. Getting a cup from the cupboard, I turn to look right into those suspicious crimson eyes  
  
" Would you like some?" I ask, and the eyes widen, then narrow.  
  
" Yeah." I wanted to jump for joy, my son just talked to me. Quickly I pour the steaming coffee into the two cups and get the milk out, I'm about to pour some into Kai's cup  
  
" No, I drink it black." I blink and then look at him, my eyes wide with astonishment. Okay, my son had acquired very odd tastes, I can deal with that. I'm just happy I have learned something about him. Nodding I finish with my cup and then hand Kai's his. The young man only watches me with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. I can't help but smile at this, and sit down still watching my boy.  
  
" So. Beyblade World Champion huh? Great accomplishment." I try to make small talk, and Kai's eyes brighten slightly at the comment, and I realize he's not use to the comments or kindness.  
  
" Your Team? Good group of guys?" I ask, and at the mention on his team Kai's eyes brighten ever further, showing a fierce pride and accomplishment. I am a bit nervous by his silence, but just being able to see him makes my heart soar.  
  
" What about school? You would be in High School now right?" I ask, trying desperately to get him to talk to me, to say anything. He nods, sipping at his black coffee and I wince at the gross flavor, not knowing how he drinks that stuff.  
  
" Why?" I Blink and nearly choke on my coffee. Kai's crimson eyes sparkle with a questioning glint.  
  
" Why what son?" I ask, not true sure on his questions. I watch as he wipes an arm across his face, and sighs his shoulders shuddering slightly.  
  
" Why did you do it!? I don't understand why you did everything you did to me! Was I that bad of a child?" The questions feel like a rail spike going into my heart. That's what's been bothering him, I put my cup down and move closer to Kai, whose face is buried in his hands. Although no tears fall, the mask does and I finally see a lonely boy who only wants a family.  
  
" Kai, you did nothing wrong. It was my fault for getting mixed up in the drugs and alcohol, it changed me." I tell him and reach out a hand to rub his back but as soon as I brush my hand against the black top he tenses and pulls away  
  
" Don't. Touch. Me. Ever." He growls and I quickly draw my hand back, tears springing to my eyes at the snap.  
  
" Kai, when I had you I wasn't ready to have a child, and I was inexperienced. I knew I wouldn't make a good mother, and my own parents wouldn't help me. So I hooked up with Serge, and he showed me a whole new world, one where a new mother could lose herself. I lost myself too much, and that's when I took all my anger and frustrations out on you. I know I have hurt you, and I know I can't take all that back, believe me that if I could I would. But I can't, I'm not that strong." Tears make their way down my face, and drip onto my arm. I close my eyes and sniffle as fresh tears run down my face, and I feel something brush my skin. Opening my eyes I see Kai's hand, holding one of the napkins off the table. I take it with a 'arigato' and wipe my eyes, yet the tears still fall. Years and years of grief and self-loathing come from them and I can't hold it back.  
  
" You are strong Serenity. Wait you said 'hooked up with Serge. He's not my true father?" Kai asks and I look up into his eyes, finding no blame, only a deep down hurt.  
  
" No, he's not. I don't know who your father is, all I know is that you are the image of us both, mostly me. I have failed you Kai, and for all the horrible things I have done. I know I can't make then up to you, but one thing I can do is protect you from Serge." Kai's eyes narrow and he shakes his head no, but I quickly raise my hand to stop the protest.  
  
" Let me do this, as long as you are here, listen to me, and me only." I know Kai will not trust me but I have to give it a try.  
  
" Why did grandfather want to keep you from me?" Kai asks, adjusting his position so he could look at me. I shake my head and then reveal the true reason, even though that's not what I want him to hear.  
  
" I asked him too. You see when I went to prison I realized I gave up my only joy in life, You. When I got out, I found a home, and a good paying job. I was fighting the legal system for custody of you when Serge was up for parole. Somehow he tracked me down, and the courts frowned on it. I knew that this life would only take whatever you had left, so I asked my father, your grandfather to fight against me. He knew what was happening so he helped me out. Then he got it in his head to use your skills to take over the world and in the end got sent to jail." I tell my son, and Kai's masked eyes lighten and I smile at the innocent glance. He still had more questions but they were interrupted by footstep coming down the stairs. I looked at the hall and saw Serge, his unshaved face and blood shot eyes. Kai watches the man and I see his muscles tense like a rabbit's.  
  
" Kai, run." I whisper to him, and he takes off with lightning speed, right to the door, but Serge is faster, and he catches the young man by the slate colored hair. Kai cries out, and snarls at the high man holding him, but to no use. I throw a coffee cup at him and the hot liquid spills over him, but he didn't seem to notice. He viciously backhanded my son, and I realized this is one way I could help him. I quickly launch myself at the bastard that ruined my life, and is now jeopardizing my happiness. Kai is struggling but to no avail.  
  
" Let go of him Serge! He's only a child!" I shriek at him and punch him in the gut. Only to get sent flying into a cabinet. My head spins with stars but I rise to my feet. Serge is attacking Kai's body, throwing fists into ever spot he knows the boy is vulnerable. Kai doesn't cry out once, even when Serge rips off his pants and begins feeling him. I won't let this happen again. Never, ever. I run at the man I once called 'lover' and head butted him away from my son, who falls in a heap on the floor, blood running from his mouth and nose. Serge falls and slams his head into to the counter and lays there. Breathing hard I turn to my son, and see his eyes glaze over, and become unfocused. Words keep repeating from his bloody lips.  
  
" Rei. Tyson's help. Page St. Rei." I blink and the chanting stops. I see my boy has fallen into an unconscious. I look back at Serge' s still form and make up my mind. If Kai says this person or people will help, then I have to get him there. Grabbing some money and my truck keys I gather Kai's small, compact body into my arms and make a break for the door, not even bothering to close it. Putting Kai's still bleeding body into the passengers seat I buckle him in (A/N: SAFTY FIRST!) and then get in. Firing up my ignition I peel out of the drive, and make my way to Page Street, hopping I can find Kai's friends in time.  
  
" Hold in there my boy. Hold in there." I tell him and speed up. My foot like a lead weight on the gas.  
  
ID Thief: OH No What will happen?! Will Kai live! Or will Tyson not be home?!  
  
Jazz-Man: Don't quite the day job girly.  
  
ID Thief: I don't have a day job, but you do ::pushes Jazz-man out of window:: Problem solved.  
  
BladerSINbad: wow, your room is clean.  
  
ID Thief: yeah because you all left when I was happy! ::glares::  
  
BladerSINbad: Jeez sorry, it's just scary.  
  
ID Thief: I'm scary, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank u! 


	12. Better Than Facing the Pain alone

ID Thief: I love this song!  
  
Brooder: what song.... Gekai?  
  
ID Thief: ::glares at Brooder:: 'Serenity' by GODSMACK!  
  
Brooder: your music sucks.... But not the Japanese stuff you listen too.   
  
Narc: When am I coming into this story?  
  
ID Thief: ::sighs:: Narc I told you, you are NOT in this story!  
  
Narc: ::glares:: THEN WHICH ONE!?   
  
ID Thief: I don't know! URG! Go away!  
  
Brooder: Problem, Gekai? ::glances at ID::  
  
ID Theif: yeah, and STOP calling me that!  
  
Brooder: Or you'll what? Besides I can rid you of this pitiful little man. Do you want me too?   
  
ID Thief: Okay, knock yourself out! ::brooder is about to slam head into wall:: NOT LITERIALY! Jeez!  
  
Brooder: Oh, hehe okay. ::attacks Narc:: DIE VILE ANIME PERSON!  
  
Narc: ::Screams in terror:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
ID Thief: Yeah... umm thanks... on with the fic.   
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 11: Better than facing the pain alone  
  
(Rei)  
  
Pizza, it smells really good. I like pizza, especially with pepperoni. That's what Tyson has in the box, and I am now stalking him, my nose attracted to the sweet scent of Pizza. Since it is also his pizza, I guess I can't pounce on him and eat the pizza myself, which sucks, because I am really hungry.   
  
" Rei will you get off the wall? People are staring." Tyson says, throwing a look up at where I am walking. Okay, so I'm agile. I look around and sure enough people are staring and pointing, like they have never seen anyone walk on a fifteen-foot wall. Jeez. I hop down, landing perfectly on my feet, right beside Tyson.   
  
" Glade you could join me." Tyson says, trying to sound annoyed. I threw him a sly smile and hold my head high. He only laughs and we keep on walking back to his house. Turning down the road, Tyson slows down, and I stop.   
  
" Tyson? What's wrong?" I ask, and Tyson points to a black Chevy pickup parked in front of his house. Okay? I don't see what the problem is.   
  
" So? Probably one of the neighbors." I shrug and keep walking, but Tyson's arm holds me back. I look into his face and see shock written on it. I send my gaze to his doorstep, and my eyes widen in shock.   
  
Kai's mother is pounding on the door. I look at Tyson and he runs to the lawn, then drops the Pizza box on the green grass.  
  
" Can we help you!?" Tyson asks, and when the longhaired woman turns I am shocked to see a bruise on the right side of her face, and tears streaking down from her eyes.   
  
" Please... are you Tyson Granger?" She asks, her voice quivering slightly. She walks toward us and I tense.   
  
" Yes, what can I help you with. Are you in trouble?" Tyson asks the hysterical woman, but she walks right past him and then past me, and to the truck. Opening the passenger door, she seems to be unbuckling something. I look at Tyson, who only shrugs and watches. Turning back to watch Kai's mother, my mouth widens in shock. She gently pulls Kai's body from the vehicle.   
  
" Kai!" I yell and run to where his mother stands, cradling his bleeding body. Kai's face is pale and bruised, and breathing is wet and unregular. To my horror I notice Kai's eyes are slightly open. Glazed over Crimson eyes reveal the pain and shock of what has happened.   
  
" Please, he was asking for you, he said you could help." Kai's mother sobbed and Tyson nodded running to the door and opening it. I follow the woman holding Kai into the house, and get bandages as he helped her get Kai settled. I return to find Tyson pulling off Kai's no bloody red scarf and top, while his mother sits in a chair, legs pulled up to her chest tears running done her face.   
  
" How bad?" I ask, my eyes never leaving Kai's barely open ones. I still can't believe he is conscious!   
  
" Kai?" I ask, grasping the hand closest to me. Nothing comes from the injured balder but a gurgled breath. I wince as Tyson peels back the black top to reveal skin nothing but black and blue skin. I now realize just how thin Kai has gotten. I can count every rib, and I can even tell where the broken one is. I look at Tyson, whose eyes are shimmering.   
  
" How can anyone do this!" He asks, his voice hoarse with kept back sobs.   
  
" I don't know, but we need you dad here." I tell him and he nods, running to the kitchen to call his father. I turn to the sobbing woman in the chair and try my best to soften my eyes.   
  
" What happened erm...? Kai's mother." I ask, stumbling over the woman's name. Eyes a few shades lighter than Kai's look up at me and I see the sadness and worry in them.   
  
" Serenity. Serenity Hiwatari, my husband beat the crap out of my son. I'm so worried. Please is he going to be alright?" She asks, and I wince at the word 'husband'. She snarled it with such hatred. I wonder why she stayed with him if she hates him.   
  
" My dad's only two streets away, and he said he would be here in..." Tyson didn't get to finish because his father burst through the door and right over to Kai's still form.   
  
" A few seconds." Tyson finished and smiled sadly. Bruce, was checking over Kai and I saw him wince as he put pressure on the broken rib, and I back away a step when Kai's agonized yell.  
  
" Shhhh... It's okay...." Bruce tries to calm Kai, but the blue haired boy only struggled against the archeologist. Serenity went to kneel beside her son, and placed a hand on his flopping hair, mumbling Russian at her son. The half-open and glazed over eyes focus slightly on her, and then close.   
  
" How is he sir?" Serenity asks, and I suddenly feel sorry for her. I mean she obviously didn't mean for this to happen, and she is trying to right everything she did wrong, but this just seems to be slipping out of her grasp.   
  
" And you are?" Bruce asks, his eyes narrowing.   
  
" I'm his mother."   
  
" Did you do this?"   
  
" No, Serge did."   
  
" Ah, and why?"   
  
" He was drunk and on a major high."   
  
" I will help him. But only is he stays here, he will not be going back to that place." Bruce says firmly and Serenity nods, and then moves out of the way as Bruce prepares to bandage the ribs, and mend the open skin. I knew Bruce wouldn't let Kai out of his sight now, but what are we to do about Serge?   
  
ID Thief: Some one asked in a review is Serge is going to try and attack them again, and my response is : You will find out in coming chapters.  
  
Serge: Stupid female! The hurt! I'M BLEEDING!  
  
ID Thief: Oh poor you.   
  
Brooder: I can do worse..... ::cracks knuckles::   
  
Serge: That's not needed. ::walks away::  
  
ID Thief: The true bad guy..... is never bad to begin with.   
  
Brooder: and where did you get that from?  
  
ID Thief: Made it up.   
  
Brooder: Go figure, yo I got to go, so REVIEW for my wittle Genkai here, and I'll be seeing you at school ::points to ID::  
  
ID Thief: REVIEW! PLEASE? REVIEW! 


	13. Back to hell

ID Thief: This is going to be fun! LOL  
  
Kai: what are you going to do to me?  
  
ID Thief: Oh nothing much, ya know the normal stuff.   
  
Kai: ::groans:: I'm a dead man  
  
ID Thief: :: smiles evilly:: Only if you want it that way.   
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 12: Back to hell  
  
(Rei)  
  
Tyson and I are lying in sleeping bags on the floor in the living room. I can hear Tyson's snoring and Kai's ragged breathing. Serenity had to leave for work, and won't be getting in until early in the morning, so I have to keep an eye on the injured captain. My keen feline eyes watch as the two crimson ones open, breathing coming in short obviously pained gasps. Cautiously I move closer, and look down on the two wide eyes.   
  
" Kai...." His eyes shift and I see him jump slightly. I instantly back away somewhat, knowing when Kai is afraid he sometimes will strike out at people. Happened to Tyson once, he went to sneak up behind the unsuspecting blader, and got a roundhouse kick in the chest.  
  
" Bathroom?" He rasps and my eyes widen in wonder and shock as the slate haired boy pushes himself up, and to his feet. The races to where I point out the bathroom. Not even making sure the door is closed all the way, he retches into the bowl. Making my way cautiously to the bathroom, I push the door open to see Kai kneeling in front of the bowl, wiping spit and blood from his mouth. In the bowl I see a red liquid, and suddenly feel very worried. Lee once told me that if someone threw up blood, they had internal bleeding, and could die. I only watch as he flushes the blood down, and shakily gets to his feet, groaning as he did so.   
  
" Kai... what happened?" I ask, moving to his side and turning the tap on. Kai's face is a mask of pure pain, something he is trying to conceal but I can see right through it, always have. The older blader washes his hands, and runs cold water over his sweaty forehead, and then looks at me.   
  
His once fire filled crimson eyes seem to have lost their natural inferno, and I get a sinking feeling that Kai has gone into shell shock. Glazed over with a pain only I have seen in Trauma victims, I help him back to the living room, where Tyson's snoring seems to have died down, yet still going strong. I help my captain sit down again, and sit beside him, worried about the blood dribbling from his mouth and the rasping and wheezing.   
  
" Whe-where's my mother....." He rasps and I shake my head.   
  
" She said she had to go to work, and she would be back early in the morning." I tell him, and Kai's dull but wild eyes widen. He begins to shake and shudder, so I grab the throw that had been covering him and put it around his shoulders, keeping him warm and trying to calm him.   
  
" What happened Kai?" I ask again, and the eyes now focus on nothing. I wait and then jump when his wavering voice whispers  
  
" He tried to rape me...... again." I blink. That bastard, what form of man would do that?   
  
" He's going to come. I have to get out of here." Kai moves to get up, but groan when his broken ribs protest. Yet the wild crimson eyes are full of glistening tears and I resist the urge to force him to lay down again.   
  
" Kai nothing is going to happen to you, that I promised. Do you remember me promising this? Do you?" He nods and I continue, gesturing to the sleeping Tyson.   
  
" He did too Kai. Max and Kenny said they would help in any way possible." Kai only looks at his rapidly shaking hands, and draws a shuddering breath.   
  
" I can't do this any longer. I can't." He lays back against the backrest, his eyes drooping shut. I bring a pillow closer to his head and lean him toward it, his eyes closing further as I did so. The ragged breathing becomes less harsh, and more even than before and I smile when he is asleep. Covering with my sleeping bag, and the throw I frown as he continues to shake, but shrug it off as being from the injuries.   
  
" You have to stay strong Kai. We would be lost without you. The guys depend on you for the leadership you portray and the guidance you give us outside of the Bey dish. You are like my brother, and I don't know what to do if something happens to you." I sigh, knowing the team captain wouldn't have heard this, but someone did. I turn quickly to see the shadow of a person standing in the doorway, holding onto a struggling Serenity. How I missed the fact that the door opened and the sounds I have no idea.   
  
" TYSON!" I yell and jump to my feet in a defensive stance, growling like the spirit I possess.   
  
" My, my, my, Kai has friends now does he? It's amazing how you could be this close to someone so screwed up." Serge says as he knocks Serenity down and into the marble table next to the door. The woman falls without a shout and lays still. Tyson whom I shouted for is now on his feet, holding his Beyblade at ready.   
  
" What do you mean... screwed up you sick bastard?" I snarl, my amber eyes never leaving his hideously smirking face. The man moves closer and I growl low in my throat.   
  
" Ah Kai never told you? Well let me fill you in boys. You precious team captain was my science experiment for the first eleven years of his life. Kai was a drug attic when he was one year of age. All the new drugs I tried out on him. He was a good test subject, before he started fighting back that is." He walks closer and I move in front of the now blurry-eyed Kai. I feel the boy tense behind me and I flick my eyes to him. His eyes are wide in fear, and his breathing far more erratic than before.   
  
" DAD! GRAND PA! INTRUDERS! DRAGOON ATTACK!" Tyson suddenly yells, launching the blue glowing blade at the offending man. Serge watches the blade spin, and laughs as it ricochets off his boots.   
  
" Do you think your flimsy Beyblade can penetrate my steal plated boots boy?" He asks cruelly, grabbing Tyson by the hair and throwing the dragon's blader to the floor.   
  
" No, but what about your head!" I tense as a baseball bat comes flying at Serge's head, and it connects.   
  
Serge's head moves foreword  
  
A sly smirk comes to his face  
  
He turns, laughing  
  
I see the splinter sticking out of his head  
  
And think  
  
This isn't possible.   
  
Serge punches Bruce down, making Tyson's dad falter under the staggering blow. I wince as the man goes down, and lies still after being kneed in the chin. It's just me and Serge now, and I'm the only thing that stands between Kai and his doom.  
  
" Now my pretty one, are we ready to go?" He smiles at Kai. He moves closer but I lash out with fangs and hands trained in the martial arts. We exchange blows,   
  
Punch  
  
Block  
  
Kick  
  
Stumble  
  
Regain balance and throw left hook  
  
Punched down again  
  
Then kneed into the floor  
  
I can't get up, that man has a boot imprinted into my back and I struggle sluggishly.   
  
" Oh don't worry, Kai will look the same when I'm through. Hopefully you won't miss his personality too much." The man hoists Kai over his shoulder and rabbit punches me. The world is going black, and the last shadowy image I see is Serge, making off with my Team captain. The nothing at all.   
  
ID Thief: that fight scene sucked!   
  
Blader Boi: well ya know. -.-  
  
ID Thief: ::yawns:: I'm tired, I hope I wake up in time to see my Vash.....  
  
Vash: Yay! She's got.... :;bites into biscuit looking thing, then spits it out:: Gross what are those?  
  
ID Thief: , ack you fool! Those are dog biscuits!   
  
Vash: EWW! *.*  
  
Buddy: ::licks Vash's face::   
  
ID Thief: REVIEW! BUDDY AND ME WOULD LOVE IT IF U DID! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Wolf in the Fold

Id Thief: Ah chapter 13  
  
Kai: ::rocks back and forth:: I'm going to die.... Death... death... death....  
  
ID Thief: :: watches and smiles evilly:: Hmm.... Do you really want to die my puppet? ::says in creepy voice::  
  
Kai: :: looks around:: ID cut it out!  
  
ID Thief: Bummer... so, what do you think? :: prances around in new CARGO pants::  
  
Kai: O.0 they are like mine, only brown! ::stares in horror::  
  
ID Thief: No, mine have a ton more zippers than yours!   
  
Kai: well, mine are cooler, mine are drawn in... Ha!  
  
ID thief: :: thinks and picks up eraser:: Let's see..... ::begins erasing Kai's pants::  
  
Kai: NO! ::runs away::  
  
ID Thief: Here you go,  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 13: CARGO PANTS! J/k J/K naw.....Wolf in the Fold  
  
(Kai)   
  
I watched as Serge opened the door to a darkened room, and threw me down. I wince in pain as my ribs cry out, pain exploding in my head. The man was seething with anger, casually picking the splinters from the baseball bat out of the back of his head. I watch in horror as he walks over to the medical table and picks up a syringe, and injects himself with it, a small smile coming to his face.   
  
" I know what you are wondering. You are wondering how could I take such a blow?" I can only look away, holding my injured rib protectively.   
  
" No? Well I'll tell you anyway. This new drug makes me feel very numb and nothing can hurt me." He smiles evilly " too bad you won't have the use of it, at least not right now." He comes to where I am sitting in a half-slumped fashion and grabs the collar of my shirt and hauls me upward. I am now face to face with him I feel the warm breaths on my skin and I shudder. His eyes are aglow with something akin to lust this makes me nervous. He clamps his other hand around my jaw and then presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock, and fear. Serge breaks the kiss and smiles at me.   
  
" Now my boy, shall we get started?" He asks and then drops me onto a small bed, where I struggle to get up, but he shoves me back, holding me down with a strong arm pressed on my broken ribs. I try to kick, but he's sitting on me. Bite but I can't crane my neck that far. I'm immobilized, and I don't like it.   
  
" Hmm... being so young you are finely built." He mutters as he runs a hand under my shirt, then moving his hands lower to the waistband of my pants. I close my eyes, not wanting to watch what he is doing, although I can feel it. His hand goes under my belt, and I close my eyes as he fondles me. He doesn't speak, only moans as he bucks his own erection against me. I struggle to keep the whimper from escaping, and I bite the inside of my cheek just to bring my focus on something else. It works, up until the part where Serge removes my pants and shirt, leaving me as naked as the day I was born. He then forces me back onto the mattress and strips of his own clothes, revealing more of him that I needed to see. (A/n: I know I can't write rape scenes, but this is my first one... so don't slaughter me)   
  
" Relax Kai.... It won't hurt." He whispers in my ear, making me shudder. Yeah when they say 'it won't hurt' you are guaranteed that it will hurt. He slowly runs his hands over my body, making himself hard. My eyes open in a quick snap as the caressing stops and a new sensation fills me. Something is being shoved inside, deep and large. I gasp and struggle, my mouth opens in a silent plea. I feel more than hear Serge laugh, and then the movement starts, he moves in and out in a rhythm, this gets harder and faster, I hear Serge moan and the feeling of something liquid inside me makes me gag. My eyes are still closed, but I feel Serge pull out of me, and lay beside me. He takes my hands and handcuffs them, making sure I can't escape while he sleeps off the exhaustion from his activities. As soon as I was locked into place, his snoring sounded from beside me, and I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings.   
  
The room is lighted by only a single one hundred-watt light bulb, but all around are medical instruments. Off to one side are operating table, covered in dry blood and used needles. I look to the left and nearly cry at what I see. Animals, small puppies and kittens lying in cages, some hooked up to IV's and some left alone. This sick bastard is using animals for his drug experiments. Moving so I can see the floor I find my pants and lean my legs off the bed, reaching for them. After about seven tries I finally get them, and pull them up on the bed, near my hands, all this time careful not to wake Serge. Fumbling with my cargo pocket I pull it open and reach in, searching for the bit Lex gave me. I find it, the wolf spirit's bit glows a dull jade and I hug it close. At least now I know something is still with me to help me through this, even if I can only talk to it in my dreams and thoughts. I clasp the bit in my hands and close my eyes, thinking of only one thing.  
  
My team  
  
Darkness overtakes my mind and I give into it willingly.   
  
(Kai's dream)   
  
Standing on a plane of bleak gray and black, I vaguely wonder if I'm dead. I actually hope I am, because the horror that awaits me when I open my eyes will probably kill more than just my mind.   
  
" You should be ashamed to think that." I jump at the silky male voice behind me. Turing quickly I widen my eyes at the obviously non-human stand in front of me. This man was at least six feet tall, with silver colored hair, that fell to his muscular shoulders in on thick plait, eyes a piercing hard white. Fangs that only show when he smiles, which he was doing at this moment.   
  
" Who are you?" I ask, my voice echoing in the forever mist.   
  
" I am your bit beast Fire Forge." He bows slightly, his cotton peasant shirt rumpling slightly at the waist. He was dressed in typical blue jeans, and a black peasant shirt, wearing knee-high boots and a sash with a long sword hanging from the belt.   
  
" Do all you bitbeasts have a thing for peasant shirts?" I ask, moving a bit closer, and gazing right into those snowy white eyes. The smile on his face spreads even more, and I smile slightly.   
  
" Now, what should we do about your current situation?" He asks, sitting on the ground and gesturing for me to do so as well. I do, although a bit away from, his struggling to keep tears at bay.   
  
" I don't know." I mutter, putting my head into my knees. The only thing I have left is a life as Serge's bed slave and experiment. No one will come looking, they never truly cared what happened.   
  
" DON'T THINK THAT WAY!" Fire Forge's angry voice yells. I jump, how the hell does he know what I'm thinking! I snap my gaze up to the wolf spirit, and then look away.   
  
" Why, it's true." I mutter, and the jump at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. The wolf spirit slides closer and nuzzles his head against my hair.   
  
" We will find a way out my Master. Trust me." He mutters and I let some of the tears fall down my face. I let out a sob, and Fire Forge holds me tighter.   
  
" You will be alone no longer Kai, we will survive this together." I blink and nod my head. My eyes begin to droop and then nothing at all.   
  
(End Kai's dream)   
  
(Rei)  
  
" Took........... owww.........hard hitter......... is......okay?" I hear voices, then hands turning me over. I groan it hurts.  
  
" Rei?" I hear a voice above me, and slowly open my eyes to encounter two swimming eyes. Blinking the eyes stop moving and I can clearly see Max. Concern written all over his face, making him look much older than normal.   
  
" Max?" I ask, groaning as the throbbing that made my head feel like it would explode increased. The blonde boy smiled and nods, moving to the side revealing Tyson with an Ice pack over his eye and his father holding a splintered baseball bat. I run my eyes around the room, and feel like crying as I realize that Kai was missing.  
  
" Where's Kai!?" I shout, quickly getting to my feet and ignoring the surge of vertigo that threatens to send me back to the floor.   
  
" Easy Rei." Tyson says and puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I look around wildly and do not see the blader, my heart sinks as I remember Serge taking him. I turn to face everyone in the room  
  
" Serge has taken him."   
  
" Thank you captain obvious!" Tyson shouts.   
  
" How are we supposed to find him?" Kenny asks, setting down Dizzi.   
  
" I think I know where they might be boys." I jerk my head up to see Serenity walking into the room. She had a black eye, but not so bad.   
  
" Where?" In ask a strange desperation in my tone.  
  
" The old mill basement." She says, and then sits on the couch, her head buried in her hands.   
  
" We'll find him Serenity. Don't worry, we will bring him home." I tell her and am about to walk out the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder.   
  
" Rei you can't do this alone, we need back up." Tyson tells me and I am about to ask 'who would be close enough to help' but then my head goes back to Lee and the others.   
  
" I'm calling the White Tigers." I move into the other room and dial their number, and then wait as it connects. Don't worry Kai, we're coming.   
  
ID Thief: Okay, there u go!  
  
Kai: why do you try so hard to kill me?  
  
ID Thief: I never said I was going to kill you, only torture.   
  
Kai: Same thing, one's the cause and the other is the effect.   
  
ID Thief: I know! Okay well REVIEW!  
  
Kai: NO! Don't the torture is going to get worse... oh what am I saying! That will only make people review! AHHHHH!  
  
ID Thief: ::Stares blankly at Kai:: Yeah... REVIEW! 


	15. My salavation

Identity Thief: For the Kai torture idea in this chapter, I thank my good friend   
  
Sakura02. She writes kick ass Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Ball Z stories! Go and read   
  
them, trust me you will not leave disappointed!  
  
Brooder: wow, your excited. What happened?   
  
ID Thief: I gots new steal toed work boots, and I have an interview date on Tuesday!   
  
Yay! Go me!  
  
Brooder: Genkai, sometimes you really, really, really scare me.   
  
ID Thief: you will be jumping up and down if you had to put a car on the road in a   
  
few months and you need a job. I got told to come back on Tuesday.  
  
Brooder: but Genkai I thought we would be able to spend the rest of the summer   
  
together?! ::batts eyes::  
  
ID Thief: What didn't you understand about STEAL TOED WORK BOOTS Brooder?   
  
::prepares to kick school buddy::  
  
Blader Boi: Too bad I'm in a different shop, I'm a welder!  
  
Arc angle: Yeah, well Brooder is in Info tech and I'm a culinary student.   
  
ID Thief: where the HELL did you two come from?!  
  
Blader Boi & Arc Angle: ::smiles evilly:: We appeared out of Hummer space! We ain't   
  
real!  
  
ID Thief: ::cocks eyebrow:: Yeah sure, and I'm the friggen lead singer of Type O   
  
Negative. Get real.   
  
Blader Boi, Arc Angle & Brooder: ::shrugs:: we are!  
  
Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 14: my salvation   
  
(Rei)  
  
I pace the floor as I watch the window, waiting for the bright yellow Taxi to show up.   
  
My old comrades are supposed to be here today, it only took them one day to get   
  
here, and now I'm waiting for them to arrive from the airport. Mr. Dickinson sits on   
  
the couch beside Kai's mother, helping her fill out some form of legal forms, and my   
  
ears prick up at the question.   
  
" Now, this section keeps myself and anyone I say away from Kai right?" I turn   
  
quickly my eyes narrowing.   
  
" Your giving your son up!? How could you!" I ask, ignoring the door bell as I gaze at   
  
the woman in front of me, clearly distressed. Serenity closes her eyes and nods,   
  
tears slipping from under the closed lids.   
  
" How, how could you!? He's in need of your guidance! Now more than ever! He will   
  
need you beside him as he recovers!" I yell and try to move closer to the woman but   
  
I feel hands hold me around the waist and stop as the growl reaches my ears.   
  
" Rei, don't worry, if she doesn't want Kai, we will help him through this." I turn to   
  
see Lee's smirking face and know everything was going to be fine.  
  
" Where is he?" Lee asks, his own eyes hard and uncaring. Serenity looks at them   
  
and laughs bitterly.   
  
" What are a bunch of teenagers going to do about a drug attic man and a damaged   
  
child?" I tense at the latter and snarl, stopping as Mr. Dickinson stands up, raising   
  
his hands.   
  
" Now, now, now, Serenity these boys, and girls are willing to help you find your son.   
  
I know Kai is strong but even he can be broken and right now these kids are his only   
  
hope." I nod, moving to the door, a snarl on my lips, aiming it at Serenity.   
  
"Let's go, the longer we take the worse off Kai is. Let's go." I walk out the door and   
  
stalk down the street, going in the direction of the mill, my eyes hard and   
  
determined. The others are following me, and I know we will prevail.   
  
(Kai)   
  
I'm pulled into consciousness by a hard punch into my gut, my eyes snap open   
  
showing the face of my assailant. Without thinking I snarl and kick at the man,   
  
hitting him right in his exposed crotch. His eyes seem to bulge for a second and a   
  
smile creeps over his features. I know my mistake. Serge's smile broadens as he   
  
reaches down and gropes me, I hear myself whimper and grasp the Bit in my hand   
  
tighter, silently asking for the courage to get through this.   
  
" Good morning lover." Serge smiles and runs his hands over my abused body.   
  
Hands hitting bruised and scarred areas, making me gasp as he put pressure on   
  
certain areas.   
  
" Not to talkative today are we?" I didn't respond.   
  
" Come with me bitch, we're going to play." He grabs me by the scruff of my neck   
  
and throws me into the corner near the animal cages. My face is pressed against a   
  
cage containing a black puppy, his tongue lashes out and licks my face. I look at the   
  
pup and sadness sweeps over me as I see how thin he is. The black coat is a dull and   
  
wiry, eye without a shine. I feel very sorry and silently apologize to it.  
  
" Now, what should we give you today?" Serge asks no one in particular, knowing I   
  
wouldn't respond. He picks up a syringe and looks at it, his eyes glowing strangely.   
  
He then looks at me and walks over to an empty cage, beside the puppy, and opens   
  
it.   
  
" Get in there, now mongrel." He kicks at me, and hits my fingers, making them   
  
constrict in pain. I howl as he grabs my foot and yanks me to the cage and shoves   
  
me in, the wire scraping areas that wouldn't normally be exposed. He slams the door   
  
and I hold back a whimper. Smiling he reaches into the cage and pushes the needle   
  
into my flesh, making me squirm as he injects the drug into my blood stream. I feel   
  
it take affect, my limbs growing numb, along with my head. I can't see anything but   
  
a hue of blue and reds, mixing to make purple. I blink, trying to keep my wits about   
  
me, but I can't the fog is too heavy. I lay my face on the wire bottom, feeling the   
  
moisture of my own skin. I look at my hand, yet it doesn't look like a hand, more like   
  
bones and stripped flesh. I scream, horror overtaking the fog in my mind. I rub my   
  
bone like hand against the wire wall, sobbing, as all it does is make the bone whiter.   
  
(A/n: If you don't understand, Serge injected Kai with a hallucinogenic drug, and   
  
he's seeing his own hand as bones, and he's trying to scrap it off.)   
  
" Interesting results." Serge says as I yelp as I get a sight of my torso, that is   
  
covered in large wolf spiders, their eight legs crawling all over my body. I claw at   
  
them, and yank at my skin. I'm terrified of spiders, and having them on me only   
  
makes it worse. Somewhere in the distance I hear a door slam open, but I'm too   
  
concerned with the moving spiders, which are slowly making their way to my face   
  
and neck. I scream again as they reach my eyes, my hands clawing at them, trying   
  
to throw them off me.   
  
(Rei)  
  
I find the mill and indicate to the other's to look for an entrance to the basement.   
  
Kevin calls me over and points at a ground level trap door. Smiling I get Lee and   
  
Gary to help me shove the wooden door open. Looking down into the stair well I   
  
shudder not knowing what's happening.   
  
" Did you hear that?" Lee asks as we walk down the stairs, I shake my head. I   
  
couldn't hear anything other than my won breathing, and that was getting harder. I   
  
reach the door and press my ear against the wooden surface and close my eyes at   
  
the agonized scream that comes through the door.   
  
" That's what I heard." Lee mutters and I turn to look at them. Their faces are filled   
  
with worry, Mariah's etched with tears.   
  
" Mariah stay here, I don't know what's going on in there." She nods and I hand her   
  
the bag that contains the medical kit, and blankets. She goes back up the stairs and   
  
out into the daylight.  
  
" Kai once said that he was sexually abused by Serge, that's what might be going on   
  
in there. Just keep you eyes set to finding Kai and we will find him." The boys nod,   
  
and I shake my head at Gary, and the large boy yanks the door off the hinges and I   
  
run into the room, holding back a cry as I do so.   
  
Serge stands in the right area, near caged animals. A bed is on the other side,   
  
rumpled sheets indicate what went on and I shudder at the thought. Running my   
  
eyes over the cages I am shocked to see the puppies and kittens inside each wire   
  
cage, but even more horrified to see Kai, huddled in the one next to a puppy. Blood   
  
ran from Kai's pale skin, making him seem smaller than before.   
  
" What the fuck have you done to him?!" Tyson yells, aiming his Sling shot at the   
  
man. He lets it go, along with Max and Kenny, and I smile at the entourage of rocks   
  
and pointy projectiles go flying at the man. Serge gets some pointy things lodged   
  
into his face and hands, but still smiles. Lee looks at me and I nod, he and Gary go   
  
after Serge with crowbars both snarling battle cries. I race over tot he cage where   
  
Kai is, huddled in the corner, breathing hard. Opening the cage I whisper  
  
" Kai, it's okay it's me Rei!" Kai's eyes seems to focus on my, but suddenly roll into   
  
his head, and he slumps foreword. I reach in ad grasp the slick skin, and pull my   
  
friend out. My eyes widen in horror at the nude and bloody boy, his skin pale and   
  
stained with blood. I hug the shivering body close to me and then heft him into my   
  
arms, turning I stop. My eyes look at the small puppy, barking and trying to lick at   
  
Kai in my arms. Something is telling me to release the puppy, so I reach over with   
  
my foot and hit the latch. The dog pushes the door open with his nose and races   
  
outside ahead of me. Mariah waits with the blankets and I take one from her, and   
  
drape it over Kai's exposed body. His shivering increases but seems to be out of   
  
exhaustion than fear. Inside I hear the agonized yells of Serge, and then see Gary's   
  
head come out from the doorway.   
  
" All done Rei." He drawls and I smile. The others come out, and Tyson dials the   
  
police's number, calling in an anonymous tip to a drug dealer's hide out.   
  
" Let's get Kai home." I tell them and heft Kai again and walk back to Tyson's house,   
  
the small black puppy following behind me.   
  
ID Thief: I know bad place to end, but ya know I had to end somewhere. So please   
  
review, I will have the last chapter up soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	16. NEVER AGAIN a song fic end

Identity Thief: Here is the last chapter of "Bonds of Unbreakable Steal." And I would   
  
like to thank all of those who have reviewed! It means a lot to me and all, because   
  
when I write for school, people look at me oddly. Thanks for the encouragement!   
  
Bonds Of Unbreakable Steal  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 15: NEVER AGAIN (song fic)   
  
(Kai- way back in his past)  
  
The boys gathered around Kai's bed, watching as the team captain came too three   
  
days after his ordeal. Rei was the first to see the sadness in his eyes as Mr.   
  
Dickinson told him his mother abandoned him again. Yet the much younger looking   
  
Kai didn't cry, no he was too strong to do that. Yet as they sat there the young man   
  
told them about his life, without emotion, without anything but eyes that mirrored   
  
the events. The Blade Breakers listen as the young man they thought shielded   
  
himself from the world because he was cold, told them the true inner workings of the   
  
frail mind. And told them about what made him frail.   
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must've done something wrong tonight  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run, when you see him clenching his hands  
  
She's just a woman…….never again  
  
"I watched as Serge charged at my mother, who was sobbing on the floor, his large   
  
hands pummeled her and she fell to the floor, not sobbing but not moving either. For   
  
the past three nights it's been like this, him coming home, drunk and high and then   
  
when my mother says something, he pounds her into the ground. Same old, same   
  
old. Yet as I stand in the corner, hidden in the shadows I know what he is doing is   
  
wrong, and I have to stop it, but what can a child do?"   
  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me ' go back to bed'   
  
I'm terrified she'll wind up dead in his hands  
  
She's just a woman…. Never again  
  
"Waking up I open the door slowly, and see my mother stumbling in the hall, her lips   
  
bleeding and eye closed shut. I yell to her but she screams back at me, sending me   
  
back to my room. I lock my door knowing that when he is down with her, he will   
  
come after me, and I huddle in the corner, gripping my Beyblade tightly, and   
  
listening to the sounds from the other room."   
  
Been there before but not like this  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman… never again  
  
"My mother's boyfriends always beat on her and me, but nothing like Serge, his rock   
  
sized fists use to slam into my mother and make her cry out. I wouldn't…. couldn't   
  
do anything but watch. Yet I know it's wrong to hit a woman, why doesn't he?"  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you…… she wants the truth  
  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
  
Looking just as sweet as he can…….never again  
  
"I always went with my mother to the hospital. Perhaps it was because I was to   
  
young to stay by myself or that she needed my support to lie to the nurses, I don't   
  
know. I know that every time we went in there, the same nurse would come and fix   
  
her up. She would ask questions and look at me, but I knew I couldn't tell. That   
  
bastard would sit out in the waiting room, calmly sipping his machine made coffee,   
  
while my mother got stitches and bones reset. He made it seem nothing was wrong   
  
with our lives, yet deep inside I was wishing him to die."   
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Bene there before but not like this  
  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman……..never again  
  
"It was so bad this time that she had to me admitted. My mother had a sever skull   
  
fracture, and a few major injuries that won't be able to be sent home. I watch as   
  
they wheel her into a room, and feel Serge's arms drape over my shoulders and I try   
  
not to shudder at the touch."   
  
Father's name you have earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper  
  
Haven't you hear 'don't hit a lady'  
  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure.   
  
When my mother wasn't there Serge would attack me, and there was nothing I could   
  
do. I would fight back but in time I became to weak and tired to make my punches   
  
count and Serge would take advantage of that, and pound me into the floor. I always   
  
swore I would get him back, and I hope this is the last time I have to hear that   
  
name."   
  
He's Drunk again it's time to fight  
  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can…never again  
  
On the other side of the town, a shadow stalks the bleeding and broken man. Her   
  
arm raises at the man's head as he takes another swing from the bottle. He noticed   
  
her, and smiles.   
  
" Ah come back for more bitch?" he asks, his bloody lips spilling over with liquor. The   
  
woman smiles and pulls the trigger. With a quick flash of light and an echoing 'bang'   
  
the man falls to the ground. Blood and brain matter splatter over the walls of the   
  
ally, and a smile comes to her lips.   
  
" Now you will never touch Kai, or me EVER again you sick son of a bitch." She spits   
  
on the still warm corps and kicks him. The lighting up a cigarette she leans against   
  
the opposite wall calmly waits for the police to come. She has done what she   
  
wanted, and now her son can get on with his life.  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Been there before but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman…never again  
  
"Two days after the murder of known sex offender and drug lord Keith Serge Valkof   
  
his wife Serenity Jane Hiwatari-Valkof was found dead in her cell, the police is calling   
  
it a suicide. Hiwatari was to face the death penalty and be executed next Monday. In   
  
further news………"   
  
Kai looks up from his toast and stares in horror at the newscaster. Hopping to the   
  
gods above what they said was wrong. Yet as he picked up the paper it too held the   
  
same information. Eyes open in shock, and in pain Kai moves to the porch, where he   
  
sits in a daze, until the mailman walks onto the porch.   
  
" Are you Kai Hiwatari?" he asks and Kai nods. The man hands him a letter, written   
  
neatly on in calligraphy. Kai rips open the letter and reads over the contents, tears   
  
coming to his eyes by the end of it.  
  
My beloved son:  
  
I know you might not fully understand why I sacrificed our time together for my life   
  
in prison. I did it for you, if I hadn't of killed that man he would have come after you   
  
and never left you in peace. I know I disappointed you by leaving before you woke   
  
up, but this was something I had to do, before you could stop me.   
  
Kai you are the only son I have ever had, and yet I treated you badly. I know our   
  
time together was short, but during that time I came to realized that you have   
  
become a great young man, and I pray to the gods that you will only become   
  
greater.   
  
My time is short and I know you won't understand why I have deiced to do this, but I   
  
am going to wait for you up in the arms of the lords (A/N: I'm not religious and   
  
religion actually confuses me, so I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. I'm a helpless   
  
heathen, sorry!) I will wait for you, and if you accept me, than I know I can dies   
  
happily. The boys you surround yourself with are great ones, and I know they are   
  
where your strength lies. For that has always been your strength, that's your heart   
  
Kai, you have a heart of gold. Never forget and live on.   
  
Good bye for now my beloved son and I will always be with you.   
  
Your mother  
  
Serenity   
  
Tears fall from the blood red eyes, Rei comes to sit beside his friend and tells him   
  
soothing things as he sobs.   
  
(Two days later)  
  
Kai stands in front of the casket, his eyes showing nothing. Gazing down at the   
  
woman inside he wills himself not to cry, and puts the black rose on the mahogany   
  
box. He watches as they lower the only woman he knew as his mother, only for a   
  
short time into the ground, and then throws a handful of dirt. Walking away he has   
  
no regrets, but one.   
  
" I never told her I loved her." He tells Rei, his companion throughout this whole   
  
thing. The one Kai came to relay on, and trust in. Rei puts his arms around Kai and   
  
leads him to the black Lincoln.   
  
" She knows, she has always know." He whispers and the son nods, Taking one last   
  
look back, he gets into the car and drives home, surrounded by his only true family.   
  
The Blade Breakers.   
  
ID Thief: I know the letter sucks, but ya know. So please review and I will be taking   
  
a break from Beyblade and doing an Inuyasha fic and a Yu Yu Hakusho one. The   
  
Inuyasha is a WIP (work in progress) and the Yu Yu Hakusho one is called 'World So   
  
Cold' REVIEW! 


End file.
